


Nightwalker

by Shwtlee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Badass Rey, Biting and marking, Blood Exchange, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Brutality, Co-Sleeping, Corrupted authority, Doggy Style, Dubious activities, F/M, Fatal Injury, First Kiss, For my Beta, Hunter Order, Kylo Ren wants to be left alone, Metamorphosis, Mild Blood, Near Death, Nipple Play, Noise Sensitivity, Possessive Kylo, Possessive Rey, Rey Kenobi, Rey is a hunter, Shopping Spree, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Training Sessions, Transitioning, Vampire Bite, Vampire Clans, Vampire Sex, Vampire Violence, Vampire den, Vampires vs Hunters, Vampiric Lore, Woman on Top, assertive rey, back story, better do what she wants, birthday gift, blood letting, but might write another if you guys want, just a one shot, kylo is a vampire, light sensitivity, nightclubs, oral smut, rough smut, slight Buffy feels, taking care of rey, total vampiric experience, turning, vampire typical violence, you don't wanna piss her off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Kylo Ren is a lone vampire, who chose to stay away from the raging war between the vampires and the hunters. But when Rey, a wayward hunter seeks him out and asks for his help, he finds himself being dragged into the center of it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_live_in_the_reylo_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_live_in_the_reylo_moon/gifts), [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> Welcome to my Vampire AU..
> 
> This is a gift work for my beloved beta [iliveinthemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon) for her birthday and my wifey, [Reylorobyn2011](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011), because she loves vampires.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

* * *

 

Kylo pushed his shadow against the wall of the narrow alley. His glowing eyes trailing down her neck, and settling on her pulse point. She was breathing heavily, the swell of her breast rising up and down with every intake of air.

 

Kylo gulped, tamping down his never ending thirst, focusing on the task in hand.

 

But before he could, he felt something poking below his ribs.  _ Hunter. _ His brain supplied a little too late.

 

She pushed the stake up a little more, and Kylo could feel the pointy head pressing real close to his left lung.

 

She smirked up at him, her eyes glinting in the moonlight.  _ It was unusually bright tonight,  _ his fickle mind produced the unwanted thought. What an inopportune moment to be distracted.

 

“What do you want, little hunter?” Kylo asked. Looking down at her face, seeing it properly for the first time. 

 

Her upturned nose, small and narrow, prominent cheekbones, beautiful almond shaped green eyes, and her lips, the pinkest he had seen in a very long time. He vaguely wondered what it would be like to bite them, and suck.. 

 

He felt her press a little harder. She was grinning up at him now, flashing her straight white teeth, she rose up on her tiptoes and brought her mouth closer to him. 

 

“That depends, are you the infamous Kylo Ren?” she asked, her eyes lighting up.

 

“Yes, I am,” he answered, then added, “Why? Did you make a little bet with your buddies? Finding one of the oldest vampires would probably earn you a bragging right.”

 

Kylo felt her grip loosening a little, pressure on his lung receding, and peal of laughter escaping her perfect pink lips. Kylo was confused, he had never encountered a hunter like this one. They never talked, they are too focused and always went for the kill. This one was a curious case.

 

He tilted his head to the side, giving her a quizzical look.  _ What was she playing at? _

 

The girl pushed him off her, withdrawing her stake, and holstering it to a thigh strap, before looking up at him.

 

Kylo was contemplating running, no need to get into a fight, if he can avoid it. But she was too interesting, and he was intrigued. 

 

“I'm Rey, of clan Kenobi, and I don't want to kill you,” she paused taking in his astonished expression, “I need your help.”

 

* * *

 

“You want what?” Kylo thundered.

 

He thought he was insane for deciding to hear the hunter out. Throwing caution to the wind and bringing her back to his dwelling. It's not like he had anyone there to protect he thought, and a slip of a hunter could sneak up on him but beat him? That's highly unlikely.

 

He was 300 years old and was a trained warrior, even before he turned into a creature of the night. His skills only improved with his gift. He had been undefeated for all these years. So far no hunter was his match and that's not gonna change tonight.

 

His curiosity got the better of him and he was burning to know what a hunter might want from him.

 

So he brought her here to talk, nothing else.  If she becomes trouble, it would be a shame to dispatch such a lovely creature.

 

But he did not expect her to ask what she just did. That went against any hunter's code or nature. They aren't just people-- they all come from long lines of family, who dedicated their lives to eradicate his kind. He should know; he came from one as well.

 

“Have you never been asked for it by anyone?” she asked skeptically, folding her arms in front of her as she leaned against the wall.

 

“Yes, of course I have. But-” Kylo stopped.

 

“But what?” she demanded.

 

“Never by a hunter,” he said, trying to understand her game, because she couldn't be serious.

 

Rey turned her head, her expression turning haughty. “I don't see why you'd be so surprised. I mean you above all people. I've studied your history. You were one of us once, before you were turned.”

 

Kylo huffed in exasperation, “Yes, but I've never asked for it!”

 

She pushed off from the wall and was in front of him in few long strides. “But it made you stronger. You're are a better hunter now.”

 

“I won't call myself a hunter,” he sneered, looking away. “I'm a predator, Rey.”

 

His voice shook when he spoke her name. She looked a little taken aback by it too. As she looked up at him, he realized the color was hazel. It looked more brown in this light than green. 

 

He was getting distracted again and he knew it. But that's the curse of the gift, the nightwalkers are fast and strong and had quick reflexes but their minds were fickle and easily distracted. This capricious nature kept  them from achieving things, and also something that tends to get them killed.

 

But she was so distracting. His family had long history with the Kenobis. Their clans were partners and often banded together. They were also one of the first families who started the order. But after he was turned their line perished with his mother and uncle. Well that's what he knows. He never looked them up; after he turned he could never return to them. Condemned to this miserable and lonely existence for eternity.

 

“But why?” He spoke before he could even process it and turned to face her, “Why would you want this? This isn't living. This is existing. Why would you doom yourself like this? Whatever you are trying to achieve isn't worth it trust me. I'm saying this from experience.”

 

Rey looked exasperated. She straightened up, her body almost brushing against his. Kylo could feel the heat permeating from her. It was a heady feeling, to be surrounded by her presence. Her warm flesh, her essence that was heavy in the air around her, she smelled incredible. He could hear the rushing of her blood through her veins, and the steady beating of her heart. He was getting intoxicated by her. And it was getting harder and harder to stay focused.

 

It was odd. He never felt this attracted to another being before. It was almost like she was pulling him towards her. And it was more than just hunger. His thirst, ever burning and unquenchable as it was, wasn't the only thing that was drawing her to him. There was something just beneath the surface. He'd love to investigate, take more time to understand the connection. 

 

Because it was a connection he felt towards the little hunter. She was fierce and strong, he could see that already, but her mind would be something even more delicious.

 

“I am the last of my line,” she said so softly, he would have missed it if it wasn't for his heightened hearing ability.

 

“The last Kenobi.” He said it out loud to let the idea sink in. He couldn't believe that great Kenobi line was reduced to one girl, albeit strong, but she was the only one left.

 

“What happened to your family?” Kylo asked.

 

Rey’s expression darkened, she looked pained and Kylo instantly regretted his question.

 

“My parents died when I was 5 and I was their only child. The order raised me, trained me in the art and gave me a purpose,” she answered distractedly 

 

“I was told they were killed in a mission. But I recently found evidence that they were assassinated.” She informed him, looking away.

 

“By who?” Kylo asked. It's not like the hunters lacked enemies, but it was curious. Who'd orchestrate such an attempt?

 

“By Snoke,” she said curtly. Her eyes flashing with anger.

 

“That would make sense, but are you sure it wasn't an attack? They've done it before, taking out old families, all at once.”

 

“I would have thought so too. But they spared me. When did a vampire ever leave a survivor? I was with them when it happened. The details are all fuzzy.” Her expression changed to a confused one.  “I've always wondered why did I survive? But it all made sense now.”

 

“Is there something that you know? How did you find out? And have you taken the matter to the Council?” Kylo asked.

 

He remembered his mother was the head Councilor once, she was a strong and capable leader. The hunter's Order was lead by a Council. The Council consisted of members of different hunter clans. The Council decided everything for hunters who were part of the Order. 

 

Rey snorted. “That's where things get interesting.” she paused before adding. “I have information the Council knew about it.”

 

“And they didn't tell you?”

 

“No,” Rey answered, “And when I asked for permission to investigate they shut me down. And forbid me from pursuing the topic.”

 

“But that didn't stop you, did it?”

 

“No, I went undercover to investigate. What I found shook me to my core,” she replied.

 

“What did you find?”

 

“The order was colluding with the vampire Clan. Instead of hunting and eliminating them, the Council or I should say the head of Council, made a deal with Snoke. They would pay the Council and in exchange hunters would turn a blind eye to their activities in certain areas.”

 

Kylo was astonished. In all his life he never heard of any such thing. They were natural enemies. There was no way they'd collude like this. Or that's what he was made to believe, growing up in the Order. 

 

Rey continued, “My parents found out and wanted to expose the leaders. And that's when they were assassinated. I was spared because the Council didn't want the Kenobi line to end,” she finished with distaste.

 

“But you can still take it to the Council?” Kylo implored.

 

“Maybe if it was 15 years ago. The Council is fully corrupted now. And they have to be stopped. Snoke has to be stopped,” she declared.

 

“And you think you can do it?” Kylo sneered.

 

“I can if I become stronger-”

 

“It's not that easy. Trust me you don't want to waste your life like this,” Kylo interrupted.

 

“Well I have nowhere to turn to anyway, the Council issued an order for my arrest and they have set Snoke’s Clan after me as well,” Rey said nonchalantly, like her life wasn't in peril.

 

“What did you do?” Kylo asked, fearing the answer.

 

“Threatened to expose the Head Councilor,” She answered, unperturbed.

 

Kylo shook his head. She was more trouble than he anticipated. But the fact remained, she was in great danger. She seemed resourceful but it's only a matter of time until her luck runs out.

 

“Don't you see? This is the only way. And I'd be 10 times more faster and stronger, and out of the Council's jurisdiction.”

 

“They'd order to kill you,” Kylo interjected. 

 

“I've survived a year and half, running from both the Order and the Clan. I think I will take my chances,” she smirked, her eyes full of mischief. It just made it harder to look away. 

 

“I've been watching you for a long time now,” she said placing a hand on his chest. Kylo could feel her warmth even through his clothes.

 

“The Council gave you immunity, for as long as you shall live and don't spill innocent blood. You can help me. I promise I won't be out of line, I will wait and get stronger.”

 

Rey was looking into his eyes beseechingly before adding, “Please, help me Kylo Ren, you're my only hope.”

 

Kylo’s breath caught into his lungs, that's what his mother asked his namesake, Ben Kenobi, all those centuries ago, when she needed his help to save him from his grandfather. His grandfather, the former best friend of Kenobi was turned by a vampire and the same one who murdered his wife. 

 

Anakin’s grief and the newfound bloodlust turned him into a monster the world had never seen before. He roamed the world wreaking havoc for decades and establishing the Clan. Before him, vampires never banded together. Anakin gave them direction and guidance.

 

Kylo was turned by his grandfather, as a final revenge at his children and his friend, Ben, right before he died.

 

All those memories resurfacing left him feeling raw and he staggered on his feet. Rey reached out to steady him with her strong arms.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked. Kylo looked at her face; she looked remarkably like his namesake. He vaguely wondered if the Kenobis were always destined to cross paths with the Skywalkers.

 

Kylo unconsciously reached up and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. He felt a spark run through him the moment his bare skin touched hers.

 

Rey gasped, her eyes widening.  _ So she felt that too,  _ Kylo mused. She schooled her expression.

 

“I know you feel the connection too, I can see it in your eyes,” she said wistfully.

 

“But what made you come to me tonight? Why tonight of all nights?” Kylo asked. The question had been bothering him since she asked him for his help.

 

Rey gave him a smile, then she brought her hand to the hem of her shirt, lifting it and revealing a deep gash, it was infected, the surrounding area turning deep purple and the wound in the middle was angry and red. 

 

It wasn't bleeding, but that's because it bled a lot already. Her hunter's body was trying heal it, if she were normal human being she'd been dead by now, because the wound was inflicted by a poison stake. It was a hunter's weapon, meaning one of her own did that to her.

 

Kylo gingerly touched the area around the wound. It looked at least a few days old. 

 

“Yeah, it happened 3 nights ago.” Kylo didn't realized he asked until she answered him.

 

“How are you still standing?”

 

“A witch named Maz gave me a salve. It keeps the worst of the symptoms away, and helps me keep my strength up for fights,” she said, rolling her hem down. 

 

“You have been fighting with that wound?” Kylo sounded bewildered.

 

“Just because I'm injured doesn't mean the attacks on me have stopped. They are still after me,” Rey bit back.

 

“But that's not gonna last, you don't have-” 

 

“Time? I know, that's why tonight.” She answered his previous question.

 

“You're my last hope for survival, but if you are so adamant at not helping me, then I truly have no hope,” she said taking a step back.

 

She turned around, and reached for her jacket that she discarded on his arm chair. Pulling it on, she walked back up to the main door, holding the knob, she turned her head and smiled at him. It was a forlorn one that pulled at his heart.

 

“Thanks for your time, I wish you best of luck, Ben Solo.”

 

She called him by his birth name. No one had called him by that name in centuries. Kylo swallowed hard. Seeing her leave made him feel hollow on the inside, like she was taking something away from him, something that belonged to him.

 

“Wait!” Kylo gasped, when he heard her turn the knob.

 

Rey turned around her eyes shining with unshed tears, her brows furrowed.

 

Kylo took a deep steadying breath, centering himself. Before he spoke, he gave her a pointed look  his eyes traveling to her neck and then back to her eyes.

 

“I will give you the dark gift.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her side felt numb. So she removed the covers and pulled up her shirt to see the wound was cleaned and bandaged. Touching it with her fingers she suddenly felt oddly emotional. She can't remember the last time someone took care of her. Or if anyone ever did. She always took care of herself.
> 
> She reached for the glass of water that was left for her on the nightstand. Her throat felt dry. And she vaguely wondered if that's how the nightwalkers felt? She imagined it might be ten times worse for them.
> 
> Well she did imagine. She did not take this decision lightly. Even before she was stabbed she thought about it. She observed Kylo Ren because she needed an ally. Who else would understand her conflict and had insight for both sides? She needed help and he was the perfect candidate to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, another chapter as requested. It's a longer chapter than the first one.
> 
> Please pay heed to the tags. There would be blood but you wouldn't be here if blood made you squirm ;-)
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

 

“I will give you the dark gift.”

 

He blurted out before the thought caught up with him. _Well, what's done is done._ Kylo thought. The look of relief on her face was worth it.

 

He gestured her to come closer. She pushed away from the door, crossing the distance in sure steps. There was a slight limp to her movement. _Why didn't he notice that before?_ But even with that she was formidable.

 

When she walked up to him, he held her face in his palms, tilting her face up. He placed his thumbs over her cheeks, and pulled her lower lids down. Her eyes were bloodshot, pupils slightly dilated. She looked pale, almost as pale as him.

 

“You don't look well,” Kylo told her, still examining her eyes.

 

“It's just the effect of the salve is wearing off. I need to reapply,” she informed him.

 

Kylo let go of her face, his hands coming down hovering over her side. He looked up and asked for permission.

 

“May I?”

 

Rey nodded. So he slowly rolled up her black shirt. She hissed when the fabric rubbed against her wound.

 

“I'm sorry,” Kylo apologized, slowing down his action. He got down on his knees to look closely.

 

“The wound needs dressing. And you need rest,” he said after examining the gash for a moment.

 

“But--” Rey started.

 

“I agreed to do this, but it will be done on my terms. I will not give you the bite in this state. You wouldn't survive it.”

 

He stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

 

“You have to trust me-- the transformation process is going to be very hard and painful. Many fledglings don't survive the process.”

 

“How do you know?” Rey asked, her eyes drooping. “Did you see many?” she snorted.

 

“I did,” Kylo said, while helping her take her jacket and belt off. She cooperated.

 

“How? You said you never turned anyone,” she said, peering up at him as he dropped her heavy belt on the floor, where it landed with a dull thud.

 

He was surprised she was letting him do this… either the effect of the poison was dulling all her senses or she just didn't care anymore. Maybe a mixture of both. Why else would a hunter end up at his doorstep, asking for the bite?

 

“I didn't turn, but I helped people through it. Sometimes vampires turn people and abandoned them. Orphaned newborns are very vulnerable but equally dangerous. I tried to help, to give them a chance to survive it,” he told her as he took off her thigh holster.

 

She was gripping his shoulder tightly, nails digging into his flesh through the fabric, leaning against him for support.

 

Kylo bent down and picked her up in his arms. She was light but packed with lean muscles. Skin tight hunting gear showed off her curves. The feeling of her in his arms was tantalizing but he pulled his focus away from that.

 

He walked her to his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed. Kylo started to take off her boots. Her eyes were narrowed to slits as she fought to stay awake, following his every movement.

 

“Do you have the salve with you?” Kylo needed to make sure she gets a bit better before he administered the bite.

 

Rey moaned, her hands reaching for her back pocket. Kylo took the hint. He reached into her pocket and took out a tin container.

 

He pulled her shirt up, bunching it below her breasts. The wound started to bleed again. The blood oozing from the gash smelled pungent. And he could smell the poison in it.

 

It was at the same time, repulsive and intoxicating. He longed to taste it, but the smell of the poison made him gag.

 

He left Rey in his bed and went to get his medical box. He returned with a plastic box and a glass of water.

 

Placing the box on the bed, he asked her to drink the water. Kylo put his hand behind her head and helped her drink.

 

“You need to stay hydrated. I'm going to dress your wound now. Then I want you to sleep. You need to get your strength back.”

 

She nodded before lying back into the pillows, as Kylo got to work. He wiped blood with sterilized wipes, then when the wound was cleaned, he reached for the tin of salve he left on the bedside table.

 

When he pried the tin container open, his nostrils were hit by a sharp smell. He tried not to get distracted by it, his brain already cataloging all the ingredients he could detect.

 

He vigorously shook his head to bring his focus back to the situation in hand. He took a generous amount in his hand and gingerly started applying it to her wound. Rey moaned in pain as the cool gel touched her affected skin. After applying the salve, he carefully bandaged the wound and pulled her shirt down.

 

He took a moment to look at her body, laid out on his velvet bedding. He decided to take her tight leather pants off as well. She would be more comfortable that way. As he took off her pants, Kylo tried to avoid ogling her toned creamy legs. He pulled her covers over her, tucking her in tightly. He turned off the light and shut the door behind him.

 

He'd stay up and monitor her situation. If she was better by tomorrow he would prepare her for the transformation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey woke up in a strange bed in a dark room. Her first instinct was to go for her stake but it wasn't there. In fact, she didn't have her belt on or her pants. She felt awfully exposed.

 

Her side felt numb. So she removed the covers and pulled up her shirt to see the wound was cleaned and bandaged. Touching it with her fingers she suddenly felt oddly emotional. She can't remember the last time someone took care of her. Or if anyone ever did. She always took care of herself.

 

She reached for the glass of water that was left for her on the nightstand. Her throat felt dry. And she vaguely wondered if that's how the nightwalkers felt? She imagined it might be ten times worse for them.

 

Well she did imagine. She did not take this decision lightly. Even before she was stabbed she thought about it. She observed Kylo Ren because she needed an ally. _Who else would understand her conflict and had insight for both sides?_ She needed help and he was the perfect candidate to help her.

 

She even contemplated turning but never seriously… until the day she was stabbed by her own partner. Hunters must obey their orders and Rey knew that. But she thought they were friends, and it seems she overestimated her value, and his loyalty to her only went so far.

 

She was about to get up from the bed but movement caused her pain and she let out muffled cry. And as soon as the noise escaped her mouth he was there, by the bed, in a flash.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked with genuine concern flashing in his eyes.

 

Rey looked up at him with curiosity. _He was a vampire, why would he care if she was alright?_ But he did and that was strange.

 

“I'm fine, a little weak, but in a few minutes I will be up and about,” Rey informed.

 

Kylo furrowed his brow, considering her for a second, then smoothed his expression.

 

“If you say so, but I will ask you to lie back. Movement will just put more pressure on the wound.”

 

Rey lied back, almost as if compelled to. If she didn't know better she'd have thought he suggested the thought in her mind. But she was a hunter, and vampiric suggesting didn't work on her. Beside his eyes were more imploring than anything, as if he cared.

 

“I need to check the wound,” Kylo told her.

 

She nodded. Kylo walked up to her side of the bed and sat down. He rolled up her shirt, eyes fixed on his hand and nothing else. Rey could see his pale skin turning pink with a blush. _Was he nervous about touching her?_ Rey wondered.

 

She heard him take sharp intake of breath, and looked down. He removed her bandage and the wound wasn't bleeding. The bad news was the area surrounding it-- it looked veiny, and the poison was spreading, the effect of the salve was already running out.

 

He traced his finger over the black veins, almost distractedly. Rey cleared her throat.

 

“I feel much better. but I think time is running out,” Rey shrugged.

 

That made him look back at her. His eyes traveled down to her throat and he licked his lips. He pulled the bottom one in as his gaze returned to her eyes. Rey could she his eyes going darker, the blood vessels there more prominent and bloodshot.

 

Rey gulped; she should be afraid, her hunter instincts should kick in now, but all she felt was desire pulling into her belly. _She was aroused by him._ The realization hit her like a brick wall. And her confidence faltered for a moment. She wanted to stay detached, treat this like a means to an end but she did feel the connection. And it was intoxicating and all consuming when he was around and so very close.

 

“I think I should administer the bite now,” Kylo declared, his voice shaking, but he quickly recovered. He schooled his expression to a nonchalant one but his eyes betrayed him. Rey could see longing in them.

 

“I think you should,” Rey said, trying to sound as professional as she could. Shifting a little closer, inviting him in.

 

She saw his nostrils flare a little, a light blush on his high cheekbones. He grunted a response, and moved closer. His thighs were brushing against her bare ones, the rough fabric against her soft skin.

 

He placed a hand on her uninjured waist and another one brushing her hair back over her shoulder. He gulped, eyes fixed on her neck, his armor of indifference cracking.

 

Her black shirt was a plain one with a v-neck. Grasping the dark fabric, he pulled it aside exposing her left shoulder. His fingers were cold, but not uncomfortably. Nevertheless it made her shudder.

 

“Is this okay?” He hesitated, meeting her eyes.

 

“Yes,” Rey answered, shifting a little more. They were very close, chests almost touching.

 

Kylo, reached up and grasped her chin, tilting it up, he brought his face closer. She could see his fangs poking out, pressing lightly on his bottom lips.

 

When he spoke Rey felt his breath against her face, goosebumps rising all over her body.

 

“Don't be afraid, I feel it too.”

 

His words sent a shiver down her spine. Rey closed her eyes as he tilted his head.

 

* * *

 

She still looked pale but her eyes looked sharp. His eyes trailed down to her throat, the distinctive pulse throbbing. Kylo swallowed hard, feeling his throat drying.

 

His thirst itched against the back of his throat. She was afraid. And if Kylo was honest he was too. He suddenly felt the urge to reassure her. He touched her chin, tilting it up.

 

“Don't be afraid. I feel it too.”

 

She visibly shivered in his arms then slowly shut her eyes. Fangs were digging into his lips, and his mouth watering up, venom gathering. Kylo ducked down, bringing his mouth closer to her neck.

 

She smelled divine, for a moment Kylo felt like nuzzling his face against her throat. But he mentally shook himself. It was a crucial moment and he couldn't get distracted now.

 

He opened his mouth, venom dripping from his fang. He must look like a proper monster now, he mused, and was glad she shut her eyes.

 

The moment his lips touched her bare skin, he felt a spark run through him, and if he didn't know better he would say Rey felt it too.

 

Kylo wrapped his open mouth on her pulsing vein and slowly sunk his fangs down. She gasped the moment the pointed needles pierced her skin.

 

Blood started to gush in, and the taste of her hit his taste buds. Kylo had never tasted blood like this. She tasted like sunlight, rich and earthy. And he drank from her greedily.

 

Kylo felt her sinking her hand in his hair, pulling his head closer, as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in his lap.

 

Their chests were pressed together, he could hear her heart beating more clearly. He had to focus on it, make sure it didn't slow down more than usual. Rey let out a moan, and he felt her throat vibrate against his mouth.

 

He felt his own arousal building. It wasn't unusual to feel aroused by blood letting. Nightwalkers used it to make their prey more docile. They never stood a chance, and before they knew it death took over.

 

Most vampires also used the activity for sexual gratification. When you are a vampire you lose interest of things quickly including sex. But when two vampires bonded, drinking from one another became a way of being intimate, a form of foreplay.

 

Kylo tried that once or twice, eternity tends to get lonely, but he couldn't go through with it. It felt wrong and he felt unclean. There was something wrong with him, and that was nothing new.

 

Rey’s fingers tightened in his hair. Her soft thighs rested on his growing erection. Kylo felt himself automatically rubbing against her.

 

She was moaning even louder now and Kylo didn't have the strength to pull away. He knew he transmitted enough venom into her system and unless he drained her of all her blood or killed her, she would eventually turn into something like him.

 

But she tasted so divine, and her soft moan was so encouraging. He could do this forever if she kept moaning like that.

 

All the while Kylo could feel her heartbeat but it was slowing down. She was dying and he was the reason. Not the venom, not the Clan or the Order. He was slowly draining her of all her blood. And enjoying every second of it.

 

Kylo felt repulsed with himself. He had killed people before. He knew how the warmth faded from their skin and their body went limp right before their heart stopped.

 

Rey’s fingers in his hair were starting to slack and her strong arm around him dropped.

 

 _No no no no no._ An alarm went off in his head. _It was too much._

 

He jerked away from her throat, but was careful when he withdrew his fangs. Rey’s head was slightly lolling back but Kylo held the back of her head in his large palm.

 

“Rey?” He asked in panic. He shook her gently. “Sweetheart, open your eyes.”

 

He held her chin, tilting her head up. _Come on, wake up, Rey._

 

Her breathing was shallow, Kylo felt it against his face. He shouldn't have agreed to this. He'd never turned anyone before. He shouldn't have taken this chance. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

 

Kylo cursed himself. What was he going to do? She was dying. He couldn't bare the thought of not seeing her bright hazel eyes again. He deluded himself with the idea of having her by his side. He didn't realize the unconscious thought until now,but he was lonely and so was she. They could share eternity and not be alone.

 

He rested his forehead against hers, willing her to get stronger. The effect of venom should kick off any moment and her heart had to be strong enough to outstand it.

 

He hugged her limp body to his chest and rocked her. Kylo almost gave into despair when his eyes fell on the bedside table. The hilt of one of her daggers was glinting. And the idea came to him.

 

Vampire blood is potent. And has healing properties. It couldn't heal her stab wound, that toxin was engineered to affect vampires, or counteract his own venom, but it might just give her some much needed strength.

 

He reached out and took the dagger in his hand, and in one swift move sliced open his wrist, hitting a major vein. Blood gushed out and he quickly brought it up to her lips.

 

At first she didn't move, so he pried her mouth open and let the blood trickle in. After a moment she closed her mouth around his wrist, and started to suck earnestly.

 

He let her drink as much as she needed and listened to her heartbeat starting to steadily rise. He felt exhausted from the blood loss, but didn't pull away.

 

By the time her heartbeat became steady, his started to slow down. Rey stopped suckling on her own and his hand slipped down as Kylo laid back in the bed, taking Rey with him.

 

Kylo felt exhaustion taking over, his eyelids were drooping and his body going slack. She was resting on his chest, her heart beating steadily against his. The last thing he remembered was counting down her heartbeats.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the ending was supposed to be a cliffie, because it was getting too long, then decided, meh, take it.. take it all. Lol.
> 
> I wanted to put some caretaker Kylo, Rey pov and turning. As you can tell I'm very invested in the idea. Always wanted to write a vampire story. Lol.
> 
> Hope you like my little vampire lore and more elements would be revealed next chapter. Depend on your reaction and my motivation :( I can end it here ;-) lol. Don't hate me.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo held her hand in of of his, he knew the makers usually feel attached to their fledglings, and he could already feel the fierce need to protect her, like she was his own. Which might be true in one sense, his blood was indeed running through her vein right now.
> 
> He pressed a kiss on her knuckles and told her she was doing great. He whispered words of encouragement. They already felt a connection even before the bite. The transformation was just making the connection even stronger. And he could feel it.
> 
> Kylo was about to leave her and go lie down on the window seat, when he felt her move. It was a very subtle movement. But he was alerted. He looked at her more closely. Rey was not mumbling anymore, the nightmares left her and she was calm most of the day. That indicated the end of the metamorphosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's Aesthetic by my wifey, @reylorobyn2011
> 
> Link to: [Nightwalker Art by @dr4wn-to-y0u](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/162439984017/dr4wn-to-y0u-for-shwtlee4reylo-i-hope-you)

 

* * *

 

 

Rey tried to open her eyes, but couldn’t. It felt like they’re sealed shut. Her body was burning up. Breathing felt harder like something heavy was pressing down her lungs. It didn’t help that she lying on her chest. She felt her heart beat faster, like it was working overtime, pumping blood throughout the body. But she can hear the blood rushing everywhere and how is it even possible to hear that?

 

She tried to get up, pushing against the surface she was lying on. But it felt weird. She was not on a bed, she was lying on something firm and solid. Her feverish brain supplied, she was lying on a person. And before she passed out again from exhaustion she realized, the person wasn’t breathing.

 

* * *

 

Kylo woke up, his eyes bulging out, gasping for breath. His lungs were on fire with the rush of air filling them all of a sudden. He knew he’d stopped breathing. It took his body a while to reanimate itself again. He went to stasis, he didn’t know for how long, because he could barely move. His throat felt itchy and dry, so did his insides. He needed to feed, his instincts kicking in. He tried to move, and realized there was a slight weight resting on top of him. It was warm and it was fidgeting.

 

He craned his neck to peer down. Rey was lying on his chest, her body was trembling. Her face was turned upward and her eyelids were fluttering.

 

She was burning up. Kylo knew she had the fever. Her body fighting against the metamorphosis and losing. He dragged his hand up, it took a lot of effort, and placed it on her forehead. The fever was getting worse, and she was shivering. He need to cover her up, but first he needs to find the energy to move.

 

Wrapping one of his arms around her back, Kylo turned to his side, and slowly laid her on her back. His vision was blurring, he was still too weak. Pushing up on his elbow, he looked down at her flushed face. He needs to bring her temperature down, or there was a chance the fever might kill her. Overheating wasn't good during metamorphosis.

 

He brushed aside sweaty strands from her forehead and felt that she was indeed burning up. He got up with some effort. Standing up he felt his whole world was spinning. He shook his head and walked to the living room using the wall for support.

 

He went to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag. B negative. He didn’t bother pouring into a glass, which he always insisted on doing. He tore open the bag with his teeth and gulped down the content in one go. It was disgusting, the blood was cold and stale. But it was sustenance, and he preferred not killing people for that.

 

Although, right now wasn’t the time for morality. He needed his strength back. This bag would just clear his head. He needed to go out and hunt. He was vulnerable in his weaken state, and Rey was his responsibility now, and he would require his full strength if he wanted to help her through her transformation and to keep her safe.

 

He walked back to his bedroom. His steps steadier than before. Rey was still unconscious lying on his bed. He didn’t expect her to be conscious anyway, the transformation takes three to four days to be completed and he think he was knocked out for almost a day.

 

Good thing rey had his blood in her, that kept her sustained for this long. But he’d have to feed her, and soon. Kylo went to the wash room and soaked a wash towel in cold water. He walked back to the bed and wiped Rey’s face and neck with it. She shivered, but Kylo didn’t remove the cloth. He placed it over her forehead and then pulled covers over her, wrapping her in a tight bundle.

 

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Kylo pulled on his leather jacket. Nightwalkers have a high tolerance for cold, but he didn’t want to attract more attention by walking out into a cold December night in just a t-shirt.

 

He locked his door, putting all automated locks in place. They can only be opened with his own biometrics. He took the elevator down, walked across the lobby, avoiding the glances and attention he was getting. Through the revolving door, he walked into the cool breeze of the night.

 

* * *

 

Kylo walked to the shadier part of the city, the blood from the bag giving him much needed energy. He walked across the park to the side where most crimes were committed. This was his hunting ground. He'd been stalking this place for weeks now, even though he didn’t feed. He was looking for his next victim.

 

And then he finally saw him pulling up. His old station wagon parked by the sidewalk. He steps out and looked side to side, before opening the backseat door. Ben watched from shadows, and focused on the man and his thoughts. It was had to concentrate, but he was particularly gifted with this skill. He skimmed the man’s immediate thoughts and got what he needed to know.

 

He had an unconscious young girl in the back seat, whom he drugged and dragged here to rape. He didn’t look too deep, he was afraid he would lose his control and make a mess. He was by the car in a flash, it was parked in a spot between two street lamps and was fairly dark.

 

He grabbed him by the back of his jacket pulled him out, holding him up, feet dangling. The man gave out a panicked shriek, kicking his legs in mid air. He turned him around, still hoisted up but his jacked. The man looked at Kylo with rounded eyes, his screams dying in his throat, when his gaze met Kylo’s.

 

He realized why the man suddenly stopped moving. Kylo felt his fang poking on his lower lip and his eyes probably darkened as well. He he could see his own reflection in his victim's eyes. He looked like the stuffs of nightmare, and he didn’t regret it. This man deserved it and more pain than Kylo can inflict on him.

 

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked, tilting his head to a side, looking at the man's terrified eyes. As if he was rendered speechless, the man just kept staring at him.

 

“Answer me!” Kylo bellowed. He knew there were no souls nearby, just them and the unconscious girl. His victim nodded, now shaking like a leaf in his grasp.

 

“And you should be. Because I am going to kill you.” Kylo smirked.

 

“No, please--” He begged, and Kylo felt disgusted.

 

“Now you know how they feel,” Kylo said, gesturing towards the backseat. He set him down on his feet, the man cowered against the body of the car, trying to make himself small. Kylo grabbed his neck this time, making him cry out.

 

Bringing his face closer to the man’s neck, he added, “Shh,” bringing his long finger to his lips, “Don’t do that.. It would not make it any less painful.” Then he bit into his throat, and he made sure to be not too gentle.

 

He could hear the man making gurgling noise as the blood started gushing into his mouth. It tasted bitter, and pungent, but it was warm and he could already feel the effect of it in his body. He wasn’t just sucking the blood out of his victim’s body, but siphoning his life force away as well. As the blood drained from the man’s body, he stopped moving and slowly went limp in his grasp.

 

Kylo knew there was no chance of his victim to survive this, but as he pulled away he snapped his neck for good measure. He let the man’s body drop and hit the pavement. He then wiped his mouth clear with the back of his hand, and looked into the backseat. The young woman was still unconscious, which can only mean he used something strong on her. Kylo leaned in and touched her neck, feeling the steady pulse he pulled away and shut the door. Crouching down beside the man he retrieve his phone from the jacket pocket, and dialed 911.

 

Letting the police know the location he quickly made his way across the park to the other side of the city.

 

* * *

 

Kylo shut the door behind him and put on all locks before stepping away. He looked around to see if anything was amiss. After making sure nothing was disturbed in his dwelling while he was gone, he made his way to his kitchen.

 

He took out a bag of blood, thinking O Positive would be a safe choice. He walked to his bedroom while pouring the blood onto a glass. Placing the glass on the bedside table he sat beside her.

 

He removed the wash towel, felt it wasn’t cold anymore. She was still burning up. He put the towel back in the bowl of water he got from the washroom, letting it soak.

 

Kylo had to feed her. It's been over a day since she last fed and he had to keep her well fed for the transformation to succeed. He placed his hand on the back of her head, tilting her he brought the glass to her mouth.

 

“Drink, love. You need to feed.” He coaxed, but knew she probably couldn’t hear him. He wasn't sure if she’d cooperate, because then he’d have to pry her mouth open again. But the moment the blood touched her lips Rey opened her mouth, and started drinking greedily.

 

“That’s it. Slowly.” He encouraged her. She kept drinking until the glass was empty. Then Kylo heard her moan in protest, it made him chuckle. Setting the glass aside he wiped the corners of her mouth with his thumb. He traced her jaw with his fingers and smiled down at her face. She furrowed her brows in annoyance, wasn’t happy about her feeding cut short. But he needed to ration her, or she would get sick.

 

He laid her back on the pillows and grabbed the towel from the bowl once again. He started wiping her face and neck with the towel. Grasping her arms he wiped them down as well, and was glad she was wearing a tank top, so he didn’t need to take her shirt off. Placing the cool towel over her forehead once more Kylo left her to sleep until her next feeding session.

 

Kylo took a shower and got ready to sleep. Her temperature went down just a little bit but that was given, the transformation caused high fever and it was nothing unusual. He placed a cold water bag under her feet and put a light cover over her. She needed to be monitored.

 

But he was exhausted, the blood drain and subsequent replenishment had left his body on the edge. And he needed to rest. His room had a long window seat, overlooking the city. He sat there in the dark for a while, looking at the bustling city that never sleeps. And wondered if that unconscious girl was safe, if the police got there on time.

 

He always felt guilty after feeding, but tonight he didn’t. The things he saw in the man’s head was enough to give even a creature like him nightmares. He should have made him suffer. But he remembered his own code, he wasn’t here to deal punishment, he killed to feed, and tried to kill people who are better off dead.

 

He turned and looked at the girl sleeping on his bed, fidgeting and mumbling. She was having nightmares. The venom brought back terrible memories and the worst fears. Knowing her past and her life as a hunter, he knew she had some terrible demons residing inside that head. Kylo just hope she was strong enough to fight it and came out victorious.

 

He skimmed her surface thoughts and saw a little girl crawled up in a corner and trembling. She looked terrified and was biting her lips from stopping herself from screaming. He was surprised by her courage, so young but still so strong. She would be even stronger now, but he had to make sure she didn’t lose her way or her conviction. Pulling away from her mind he shifted and laid back. He turned on his side to look at her. He hoped she would survive the night without it affecting her mind.

 

* * *

 

The next day went like seamlessly. He fed her, kept her temperature down, and generally tried to make her comfortable. They slept most of the day. That’s usually his schedule. Nightwalkers don’t get burned in sun like the myths suggested, but they do get tired and the whole point of dwelling at night was more for convenience. It was easier to hunt without the fear of getting caught at night.

 

Before he went to sleep that night he sat by her bedside and talked to her. Kylo held her hand in of of his, he knew the makers usually feel attached to their fledglings, and he could already feel the fierce need to protect her, like she was his own. Which might be true in one sense, his blood was indeed running through her vein right now.

 

He pressed a kiss on her knuckles and told her she was doing great. He whispered words of encouragement. They already felt a connection even before the bite. The transformation was just making the connection even stronger. And he could feel it.

 

Kylo was about to leave her and go lie down on the window seat, when he felt her move. It was a very subtle movement. But he was alerted. He looked at her more closely. Rey was not mumbling anymore, the nightmares left her and she was calm most of the day. That indicated the end of the metamorphosis.

 

He sat back down, never taking his eyes off of her. Then she woke up with a start, sitting up straight, panting and coughing. Kylo rubbed her back, trying to soothe her, but it seemed like she couldn’t breathe. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes, grasping her throat, clawing at it, she was choking.

* * *

Nightwalker has a fan art Now!!!!! Check it out here: [Nightwalker Art by @dr4wn-to-y0u](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/162439984017/dr4wn-to-y0u-for-shwtlee4reylo-i-hope-you) and please give my friend some love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH your comments here and encouragement on tumblr made me write more, because I definitely wasn't planning to continue this story.
> 
> So thank you so much... let me know your thoughts on The transformation and the hunt? ;-)  
> 
> 
> Your comments & Kudos: LifeBlood for my Vampires. lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She followed his gaze down to her feet as well. And then looked up, “Everything feels… weird.”
> 
> “That's because your nerve endings are too sensitive now. It’s your instincts. Your senses keeping you alerted of your surroundings. You have to remember you are a predator now, and your body would constantly keep you aware of your environment.” He explained, stepping forward. He took her hand and rub his thumb on the inside of her palm, down to her wrist over her pulse point.
> 
> She gasped, almost pulled her hand away, but he held on. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” He said, repeating her own words from the first night they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter. I will try to update every week. But other projects are taking up a lot of my time. I set an agenda for this chapter, and what an epic fail that was, only got to finish one of those. You'll see, my fingers took over and word vomit happened, not much plot.

* * *

 

 

Kylo knew the feeling, it's like taking your first breath in a new body. But she will be fine, she just needed to focus. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes, “Hey, Rey, shhh, look at me,” she did, “That’s it, it’s okay, you are perfectly fine, you can breathe, there is nothing wrong.”

 

She looked at him, like she noticed him for the first time. Her eyes were watering up, and face turning purple. She was stopping herself from breathing now, because her brain was telling her she can’t. Kylo needed to do something quick. He grasped the back of her head and pulled her to his lips. He heard her gasp, her mouth opened up and he breathe into her. But before he could pull away, he felt her hand fisting on the front of his shirt and her lips against his. Rey was kissing him back, her eyes, slipping shut and her heartbeat slowing down to normal.

 

Kylo didn’t pull away, letting her lead, and he couldn’t help but kiss back with more enthusiasm than needed. She was making little content noises as she kept exploring his mouth, tongue darting everywhere. She proceed to suck on his lower lip and then she bit into it.

 

He felt the metallic taste of his own blood as she kept licking and sucking his pierced lip. Kylo could feel her fangs now. He swiped his tongue over them, careful not to prick it on the pointy edge. As he did that he felt a shiver run down his spine. He never understood the appeal of bloodletting until he met her. Letting her drink from him was almost as tantalizing as drinking from her. This time his fangs shot out, and he felt his throat constrict.

 

Rey had her hand in his hair now and fingers twisting in his curls. He groaned against her lips. She swiped her tongue over his upper lip and Kylo almost bit her, before he snapped himself back to reality.

 

He pulled his hands back and grabbed her face this time. Slowly pulling her away. Rey still had her eyes shut, breathing heavily, her lips kiss swollen and red. Kylo had the urge to pull her back and kiss that perfect cupid's bow again but he stopped himself. He traced his thumb under her eyes.

 

“Rey?” he called her softly.

 

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him with frightened eyes.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you are safe.” He pulled her to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. “You did great.”

 

She pulled away a little and looked up at him, “Am I..?” Her voice cracked.

 

“Yes, you are.” Kylo said. “You’ve completed the transformation.”

 

Pulling away she looked at her hands, and then looked around. Her eyes were slowly returning back to their original hazel color, the red receding. She blinked a couple of times letting the blood clear off. He’d have to tell her about controlling her emotions; she can’t have her eyes turning red if she wanted to get back outside, among regular people.

 

She was taking in the surroundings. With her new heightened senses, it was a little overwhelming. Her jaw dropping slightly, mouth falling open. She looked so cute, it made him chuckle. He put his fingers under her chin and and pushed it close.

 

She snapped her mouth shut, looking at him with big rounded eyes. He laughed and said, “I should get the light, it must be sensory overload for you.” He reached out and flicked the switch at the bedside and the room plunged into darkness.

 

He heard her gasp, her eyes going even bigger, if that was possible.

 

“Nightvision. I know, it takes a little getting use to.” He said getting up on his feet, she looked at him, alarmed.

 

“Where are you going?” She asked accusingly. Her voice still coarse from disuse.

 

“Nowhere. I’m just going to draw you a bath. Trust me it’ll help sooth your nerves.” He tried to reassure her.

 

He stepped into the ensuite and got to work. He didn’t turn on the lights, decided to keep them turned off until she gets a little hang of things. He started filling his tub, and added some salt and oil. She had been in his apartment for a little over 3 days. And before that she was on the run. She might appreciate a long, relaxing bath.

 

He heard shuffling sound in the back and turned around to find Rey standing by the door, only in her tank top and panties. Kylo couldn’t help but run his eyes down her body and back up to meet her eyes again. She was so gorgeous, it made his heart ache a little. He gulped and tore his eyes away from her. And when he spoke his voice sounded shaky to even himself.

 

“The bath is ready.” He got up on his feet and fetched her towels, placing them on the foot of the tub, he walked past her out of the washroom.

 

He got busy changing the bedsheets. Kylo liked to keep things organized and on check, everything about his life planned. And then suddenly Rey walked in and turned everything upside down. Now he didn't know how to put them back in order.

 

He gathered the dirty sheets and put them to laundry. When he walked back in he noticed she didn't shut the washroom door behind her. She was sitting in the tub, head resting against the lip and she was staring at him.

 

Her clothes were scattered on the floor near the tub. He thought he might as well put them in laundry too. But then he saw her move and she pulled her hand out of the water and extended it to him. His legs moved on their own volition before he could register the thought. It was like there was some kind of thread connecting them and she just pulled on it and he was there by the tub grasping her hand. He tried to keep his eyes lock with hers, not let it drift below her chin.

 

But his eyes flitted from her eyes to her lips and back again. They were still kiss swollen and red. Kylo felt himself sliding down beside the tub, his back resting against it, still holding her hand. He felt her move, the water sloshing in the tub as she rest her chin on the edge, near his shoulder.

 

“Is it always going to be so overwhelming?” She asked, her head tilted to the side resting against his shoulder.

 

“I wish I could say no, but yes, it will always be like this. You just have to learn to control it,” Kylo said.

 

“And the noise, why is it so loud?” She asked, he saw her eyes, squeezed shut. Lifting his hand he put it on her head patting her.

 

“That's gonna get worse too. It’s nighttime now, during day the city is louder. My walls and windows are soundproof. Outside it's even worse.” He wove his fingers through her wet hair. “Don’t worry, for now, you’d mostly sleep during the day. And I will train you to handle all this at night. So when you have to get out you'd have your senses under control.”

 

She lifted her head, and looked at him, “Thank you Kylo.”

 

“No problem-” he started, but she interrupted him.

 

“No really I mean it. For everything. For taking care of me.” She ducked her head back, turning away, “No one ever did so much for me. I never had anyone to care for me.”

 

She sounded so small, this strong, beautiful girl, a hunter, she sounded so vulnerable all of a sudden. He turn around and pulled her wet body to his chest.

 

“You are not alone now. I don’t think you understood the full extent of it when you asked for the bite.” He lifted her chin to meet his eyes, “We are connected by blood now, you will always have me.”

 

He held her for a few moments before pulling away and averting his eyes from her naked body above water. Clearing his throat, he said, “Let’s get you out of here. There is the shower if you wanna rinse off. I will put your clothes on wash and put out some fresh ones for you to change into.”

She nodded and Kylo got up, collecting her clothes that were scattered on the floor. He heard her get up from the water but kept his head turned away. He quickly walked out of the washroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

After putting her clothes to laundry, Kylo went to his closet to find something for her to wear. His clothes will definitely not fit her but for the night he could find something for her to feel comfortable in. Even fabrics would irritate her now, especially because she’d be able to hear them rubbing against her skin. That’s why he changed the sheets to silk ones.

 

He pulled out a cotton shirt and new pair of boxer shorts. He laid them down on bed when she walked out of the washroom. A towel wrapped around her body and another on her hair. She was barefooted and Kylo notice her toes curling into the soft rug beside his bed.

 

She followed his gaze down to her feet as well. And then looked up, “Everything feels… weird.”

 

“That's because your nerve endings are too sensitive now. It’s your instincts. Your senses keeping you alerted of your surroundings. You have to remember you are a predator now, and your body would constantly keep you aware of your environment.” He explained, stepping forward. He took her hand and rub his thumb on the inside of her palm, down to her wrist over her pulse point.

 

She gasped, almost pulled her hand away, but he held on. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” He said, repeating her own words from the first night they met.

 

She looked up at him, and she remembered them too. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. “I will let you change into the clothes. Call me when you are done.”

 

He waited for her in the living room. It was almost sun up, she should go to sleep. He fed her a few hours ago, so she wouldn’t be hungry for a while. He was lost in his thoughts when she called, “Kylo?”

 

He got up from the armchair and went to his room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“You should get into bed. It’s almost time for sunrise.”

 

She looked at him with confusion. “That has to be your schedule, at least for a while. During the day, the light and the sound would be too overwhelming.” He pause, “And once you get used to it, you’d be able to go out.”

 

Rey nodded, Kylo pulled the covers for her to get in. When she was tucked in, he went to the window to pull the curtains shut. His bedroom was in the corner of the building and two walls were basically floor to ceiling glasses. And that’s why he had heavy duty blackout curtains installed even before he moved in. Sunlight gave him terrible migraines.

 

As he was pulling the curtains, he saw the sun was peeking in the horizon and the sky was a soft shade of purple and pink. It was breathtakingly beautiful and he stopped for a second to admire the scene. Then he remembered, he was yet again getting distracted.

 

When he turned around he noticed Rey was still awake and staring right at him. He walked to her side of the bed and asked, “What happened, sweetheart? You know you need to sleep.”

 

“Does the bite make you extra paranoid?” she asked, looking from side to side.

 

“No, but it can make you feel on the edge, yes.” Kylo explained, “Why? What are you worried about?”

 

“The hunters. The clan. Finding me here.” She admitted. “I feel vulnerable. I don’t think I would be able to defend myself right now.”

 

He sat down beside her. “First of all I want you to know no one is going to find you here, I have very good security. The main door once locked can only opened with my biometrics.” He pause before adding, “I will put yours in as well once you get better.”

 

Then he brushed the lone strand that fell upon her face, and tucked it behind her ears, “Secondly, until you are back to full strength, your safety is my responsibility. Actually you are my responsibility period, but I know you can take care of yourself. You just need to get stronger.”

 

She nodded. Kylo knew it took a lot for her to admit her fear and vulnerability and he was glad she felt comfortable enough to confide in him.

 

He opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out her wooden stake then handed it to her. She took it and tucked it under her pillow. Her actions were still shaky and nervous but he knew at least now she’d feel a little safer.

 

Kylo got up and walked to the other side of the bed. He took a pillow and put it on the window seat. “What are you doing?” he heard her ask in an alarm.

 

“I will try to get some sleep too.” Kylo said. “But I’m a very light sleeper, so don’t worry.”

 

“No, why are you sleeping there?” Rey asked, confused.

 

“I thought you might not appreciate-” But she cut him off.

 

“I don’t care Kylo, stop being so chivalrous. It’s not the 17th century or whenever _you_ are from. We can share a damn bed.” her voice rising more, “And I’m scared out of my wits right now, so what I will _appreciate_ is having you closer!”

 

Kylo stared at her for a moment. She was breathtaking in her anger. Her eyes were turning red again, and she looked stunning. He wondered how fierce she would be when she realizes her full power. He knew he was getting distracted but didn’t have the will to correct himself.

 

“Kylo!” she half shouted to get his attention, and that snapped him out of it.

 

“Yes, love,” he stammered out. He pulled his shirt off and got in bed. He settled in on his back and felt Rey inching closer. Still turned away from him, she pressed her back against his arm. He heard her sigh and asked, “Better?”

 

“Mmmp.” She hummed into her pillow. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem,” he said, rubbing her back, “You are safe.”

 

* * *

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long ass kiss. See I can be reasonable. lol. And you get to learn more about vampiric traits and what Rey is feeling and what's going on inside Kylo's Head (which is basically Rey Rey Rey) ;-)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on chapter, i look forward to hearing from you. Thanks for reading, my fellow nightwalker. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to concentrate,” Kylo said, from where he was sitting cross legged on the floor of his living room. Rey was sitting opposite to him, mirroring the same posture.
> 
> “Ugh. How with all these noise?” She exasperated, opening her eyes, clutching her head between her hands, “It’s like nail scratching against the inside of my skull.” She gritted her teeth. “The guy downstairs is scraping his spoon too loudly against his plate. The baby in the next building would not stop screaming. And don’t even get me started on the woman next door and her bloody vibrator!”
> 
> “Rey you are not focusing. Let go of everything, you have to learn to shut them out. Okay. Look at me,” he said, reaching out and taking both her hands in his. Rey couldn't help but get a little distracted by the softness of his touch. “Okay now try to focus on one thing and tune everything out. Um... focus on your heartbeat. That should be easier. It's close to you, part of you, it's intimate and personal. Close your eyes and try to focus on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.... this chapter is huge... I'm sorry i should have broken it in two, but... I don't know what happened to me.
> 
> Starts off with Rey POV, I know some of you wanted to know what she was thinking and the second half of the story is Kylo doing something really mundane :P

* * *

 

 

“You need to concentrate,” Kylo said, from where he was sitting cross legged on the floor of his living room. Rey was sitting opposite to him, mirroring the same posture.

 

“Ugh. How with all these noise?” She exasperated, opening her eyes, clutching her head between her hands, “It’s like nail scratching against the inside of my skull.” She gritted her teeth. “The guy downstairs is scraping his spoon too loudly against his plate. The baby in the next building would not stop screaming. And don’t even get me started on the woman next door and her bloody vibrator!”

 

“Rey you are not focusing. Let go of everything, you have to learn to shut them out. Okay. Look at me,” he said, reaching out and taking both her hands in his. Rey couldn't help but get a little distracted by the softness of his touch. “Okay now try to focus on one thing and tune everything out. Um... focus on your heartbeat. That should be easier. It's close to you, part of you, it's intimate and personal. Close your eyes and try to focus on that.”

 

Rey closed her eyes, trying to do what he was telling her to do. She tried to separate her heart beat from every other noise, but everything else was so loud. It was frustrating her.

 

She was about to give up, again for the nth time, when she heard it. It was strong and steady and very very close. It had a strange rhythm that seemed to draw her to it. It was beating faster and then slower. Aided by two powerful lunges and the blood pumping through the valves, rushing through the veins, putting her senses on the edge. 

 

She didn't even notice when all the other sounds became quiet, almost background noise, as she focused on the heartbeat. She felt peace. Counting the beats, she opened her eyes to follow the sound to its source, who was sitting right in front of her, with his eyes shut, and looking so serene it made her heart ache to look at him.

 

“Did it work?” he asked her. She sighed, taking in his features. It was never like this for her, no one felt like this. But just looking at him made her feel calm.

 

“Yeah.” Rey nodded.

 

“Okay, that’s good. Now I want you to focus on the noise and separate them. Someone’s playing an Overture somewhere; can you focus on the tune, pinpoint where?”

 

Rey easily could. “Few floors down to left,” she paused smiling, “Tannhauser 1845.”

 

When she opened her eyes, she saw Kylo looking at her, he looked impressed.

 

“What? I inherited my family’s Concerto Collection.” She shrugged.

 

“Okay, now to be precise, can you tell me how many people are on the 14th floor of this building?”

 

Rey concentrated and then she could count six heart beats.

 

“Six.” she said her eyes flying open. “But how could I know that? And that specific floor?”

 

“Well you counted the floor down with the sound. For every floor the sound would be a little dimmer than you counted the heart beat once you focused on the floor.”

 

“Cool,” she said. “Now can we move to combat? I haven’t trained in a week and my muscles feel stiff.”

 

“Combat won’t be a problem for you.” To clear her confusion he added, “You’ve been training to fight all your life. Those skills are programmed in your muscles. Now you need to master your senses and use it to aid in you fight.”

 

“Ugh. Please tell me you are not going to make me focus on sounds for another three hours.”

 

Kylo chuckled. “No you’ve earned a break. It’s enough for your first day.” He got up and walked towards the kitchen.

 

“What? But I’m not tired. I want to train.” She said, jumping on her feet following after him.

 

“If you want you can use my training room. It’s down the hall to right from my room,” he said, as he got a bag of blood from his fridge. 

 

“What the hell?” Rey said, grabbing the door of his fridge opening it wider. There were bags of blood stacked in it. “Why… what? Why do you have blood bag in your fridge?”

 

“Um, how do you think I survive Rey? I have to eat,” he said in a matter-of-fact way like those were cartons of milk and not bags of blood in his fridge.

 

“I thought, you go, you know... hunt,” she said and saw him roll his eyes.

 

“Do you know how messy it is? Do you think I go out and kill people everyday. This is sustenance for me Rey.” He shook his head.

 

“Well I thought that’s what vampires do,” Rey said, feeling a little stupid.

 

“Of course. Did you guys ever stop and think before staking someone? Most nightwalkers want to live in peace. Besides, there are almost half a billion of us roaming the earth. If we killed someone everyday for food, do you think there would be any people left?”

 

Rey never thought of that. They always had their directives: they went on their mission, they took vampires out. No questions asked. That was the job, and they had their orders. That’s what they were born to do, it was in their blood. But he was right, they never really investigated, just took them out.

 

“So you are saying vampires don’t want to kill?” she asked skeptically.

 

“I didn’t say that. Most have their supplies, like me,” he pointed at the fridge. “Some have people, regulars to drink from, they keep them around for it-” 

 

“That’s terrible!” Rey interrupted, appalled by what he was saying.

 

“It’s what it is. It’s a mutually beneficial arrangement, trust me,” he said like he himself was repulsed by it.

 

“How is it mutually beneficial? You are keeping people like pets, not like food.” She was outraged.

 

“Vampire venom, in small dosage is addictive, as long as a bite isn’t administered,” he said, sounding like a scholar.

 

“And how you drink blood without biting, pray tell?” she asked.

 

“I will teach you that, when I take you out.”

 

“So you’d take me out on a hunt. And you are saying I won’t have to bite people-” She crinkled her nose in disgust, “to drink from them.”

 

Kylo sighed, “I didn’t say that. I said, you can choose not to. But when you are out for a hunt, if you do bite people and you’d have to kill them, so you don’t accidentally turn them into one of us.”

 

“You do realize you are contradicting yourself?”

 

“Okay, as you don’t have any patience and want your answer right away, then sit.” He said, pointing at the chair. This time Rey rolled her eyes at the tone of his voice. She’s not a child but he was treating her like one.

 

“That’s because, you are acting like one.” He said in a calm voice, before sitting himself down on the chair opposite her.

 

“Hey! How did you-” she started, but he held up a hand to stop her.

 

“Like I said, you don’t know much about your new life, and you need patience to learn and understand. You can’t go barrelling into this without a plan, like you used to when you were a hunter.”

 

Feeling chastised, she folded her arms on her chest and glared at him.

 

“And to answer yet another one of your questions, you were projecting. You were displeased with me. You were projecting that, very loudly I must add. Another thing you’d have to be careful with when you are around  nightwalkers. Learn to mask your thoughts and emotions. We are slightly telepathic. It’s a skill you’d have to hone and perfect to use successfully.” He finished, taking a sip from his glass.

 

Rey could smell the blood from across the table. It was a strange metallic smell, that she never thought she’d find appealing. But now it was the most delicious scent. And it made her mouth water. She felt her fangs shooting out and before she knew she was hissing.  _ When did she start hissing? _

 

“You are hungry,” Kylo stated, he passed the glass to her. “Drink up.”

 

Rey looked at the glass-- it was half way full, and the liquid was thick and deep red in color. It was blood, she knew it was blood, but it felt strange to find it appealing. Her stomach growled and the fangs were pressing into her bottom lip. She gingerly picked the glass up and looked at him. He was staring at her, intently. Then he nodded, urging her to drink.

 

Rey brought the glass to her lips, and the moment the blood touched her tongue, she forgot all about her previous reservations. She wondered why she found it repulsive. It’s only blood. And she realized why it was called the elixir of life because her body started to sing. With every gulp of the thick liquid, she felt a strange tingling sensation all over her skin. And before she knew it the glass was empty. She groaned in frustration. It was a desperate whining noise she didn’t even knew she was capable of making.

 

She opened her eyes, she wasn’t aware that she’d shut them, and looked back at Kylo. He had his hands steepled in front of him and a curious look on his face. He hummed like he observed something that interested him greatly.

 

He took out the blood bag and poured her glass half way again. “Drink and this time, try not to focus on the taste. Drink it like you’d drink water.”

 

“And how do you expect me to do it, when I’m still reeling from the last time I tasted it?”

 

“Your eyes, they change color when you feel the bloodlust. We have to focus on that or you would never be able to go out in public.”

 

“Okay,” she said in a small voice. For some weird reason she felt like she was disappointing him. All of a sudden she felt tired like the energy was draining from her. She didn’t know why she was feeling so emotional.

 

And as if he could sense the change in her mood, he crouched down beside her, looking into her eyes. “Hey, what happened?”

 

Rey felt stupid to feel like this. She couldn’t look at him, she turned away. She felt his hand on her cheek as he turned her face towards him. He looked concerned, gone was the hard ass mentor, he was back to being Kylo.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She felt a tear rolling down her cheek, and it was embarrassing. “Oh god, why do I feel so emotional?”

 

Kylo reached out at pulled her to his chest. It was odd to let someone do that to her. She used to avoid any kind of physical contact at any cost, but for some reason she lets him practically man-handle her. He tucked her head under his chin, and rubbed her back.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m being too hard on you. It’s only your first day. What was I thinking?” He said, her ear pressed against his chest. “It’s not you. Nothing is wrong with you. Your emotions are on hyperdrive.”

 

“And the taste of blood, it can be overwhelming too. You’d learn to control it on your on own. I shouldn’t have asked that of you on your first feed.” He added, almost like he was speaking to himself.

 

Rey didn’t know why she was crying. “I don’t know why I feel so tired all of a sudden,” she sniffed.

 

She felt him pick her up and walk to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. “It’s perfectly normal. You have exerted yourself enough for a day.” He held her face in his hands, “You did beautifully. I’m so proud of you, you must know that.”

 

It felt weird, because his words filled her with joy, like she wanted the validation, his validation. But it felt good to hear him say he was proud of her.

 

“You should try to sleep.” He looked down, “We will train more when you wake up. You need rest to recuperate your strength.”

 

Rey couldn’t argue with him. He was right, she felt exhausted and her limbs felt heavy. She nodded. Kylo put covers on her, tucking her in, which she was perfectly capable of doing but still let him do it for her. Last thing she remembered was looking at him, as he shut the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

Kylo pulled his car on the curb a little further away from the shop. It was late afternoon, the sun was still up. He was glad for his sunglasses, saving his eyes from the harsh sunlight. It was early fall so the weather was pleasant, but the sun was still bothering him. He pulled the hood up for some extra coverage. The street was bustling with people as he walked down the sidewalk to the corner of the street where the entrance of the supermall was.

 

Kylo walked through the door, pulled the hood down and ran his finger through his messy hair. He reluctantly took his sunglasses off and put them in the pocket of his leather jacket. They had so many lights on inside the shop, that it was no better than the sun outside. It was still a sensory overload for someone like him, but he wasn’t going to be one of those people who wears sunglasses indoors. That was just odd.

 

He usually got his clothes from this shop. Because it had everything in one place and he didn’t need to go anywhere else. And it wasn’t like he was trying to make any fashion statement. He just wanted to blend in, so no one gives him a second glance in the crowd. And the best way to do that was to wear what everyone else is wearing.

 

Kylo didn't get the trend though. It used to be so much easier before. Now it’s just confusing. The millennials, the young people of this era, whom he should embody, were fickle and confused.

 

He knew he was getting distracted so he focused on the task. Rey needed some clothes, and other necessary things. When he asked her if she wanted him to go to where she was living and pick up her stuff, she immediately shut down the idea, saying it was dangerous and she didn’t have anything of value. But she needed clothes; if she planned to go out she’d need things to wear and feel comfortable. 

 

He remembered what she wore and he decided to get her similar things so she doesn’t have to go around wearing his clothes that were too big on her or her old ones that were blood stained and torn. 

 

He walked to the women's section and started picking through the aisles. He picked up some t-shirts and button downs that seemed to be her size. He was taking things he thought she might need, socks, gloves, a belt, etc. 

 

Kylo navigated through the aisles when he saw a black leather jacket he thought Rey might like on a mannequin. He was about to ask for help to locate that when felt someone’s eyes on him. His senses were went on alert against the new threat. He turned around and saw a girl looking at him. From her uniform he realized she worked here.

 

“May I help you with something?” She asked him with a smile that looked a little too friendly to him.

 

“Um.. can you help me find that item?” He pointed at the jacket.

 

“Certainly, but men’s section is on the other side. We have the same one for men. I can show you if you'd like,” she said walking up to him.

 

“No that’s fine, I would like that one and preferably that same size,” Kylo said.

 

The salesgirl went to find it for him. He picked some jeans for Rey and put them in the cart. Then he found leather pants similar to what she wore when they met, so he picked it up to see if the size would fit her. He heard the girl returning and she was laughing, “Do you need me to find a size on that one as well?”

 

“Yeah, she is tall for a girl.” He pointed to his chest, “This high”

 

“Then you need to check this section.” the girl said. He looked into the section she pointed and got the size that seemed right. He saw the jacket he asked for folded in her arm. When she noticed him looking at her arm, she said, “Oh I found it.”

 

When Kylo reached for it she added, “It’s my size as well, do you want me to try it on to see if it’s what you want?”

 

Kylo was confused. Why would he want her to wear it? That’s just an odd thing to say. But then he heard it, or more like felt what she was projecting. This person was harboring amorous feelings for him. So it can only mean the human girl was flirting with him. He couldn’t help but cringe a little at that.

 

“No thank you, I’d like to take that. And if you can point me to the section of the underthings, I would very much appreciate that.”

 

“Yes of course,” she said, handing the jacket over to him.

 

She walked him to another section and he expected it to be like the men’s section, utilitarian and organized. But what he found was a utter chaos. He looked around and felt his cheeks burn and he was sure his ears under his hair were red as well.

 

Even worse, he couldn’t help but picture Rey wearing some of the items that were on display. What was the matter with him? He thought he would be picking up boxes of underwear like he did for himself, but this was way too complicated and embarrassing for him. He thought of turning around and leaving, but that girl was still staring at him expectantly.

 

“I can help you pick things if you like?” she said suggestively. Kylo wondered what was the matter with this human.

 

Then a woman, who looked to be in her early 40s, showed up. “Brenda, I think you should go man your section. I’ve got this.”

 

The girl reluctantly turned around and left. The woman smiled up at him, it was a genuine one and didn’t make him feel uncomfortable.

 

“You seem lost, young man. How can I help you? Are you shopping for your wife or girlfriend?” she asked.

 

Kylo didn’t know what to say, so he nodded.

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Comfortable for movement, and practical.” He looked around, nothing here looked practical.

 

The woman, smiled again, “For everyday use. I will help you find some.” And she did and after ten more agonizing, embarrassing minutes, and questions about size and shape, he finally had what he needed and was ready to leave.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to get something sexy? I saw you checking this out.”

 

She pulled out a provocative piece of lingerie, which he  _ was _ eying a while ago thanks to his distracted mind that couldn’t seem to stop picturing things. “Um… no. I mean I don’t think she’d like that.”

 

“Nonsense, I’m sure she would like what you get her. You are being so nice and thoughtful, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind something a little more interesting.”

 

But before he could protest the lady put it in his cart and was sending him to the counter. When he left the store, his face was still burning from what he just bought. He’d have to remove that item from her bag or Rey will surely end up putting a stake through his heart this time for being a pervert, he thought as he pulled away from the curb. 

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... lol.... Now you know a little bit more about the nightwalkers; their powers and their lifestyle. And lol, Poor Kylo he wasn't prepare for that, he thought shopping would be easy. Shopping for girls is never easy.
> 
> Anyway, let me know you thoughts about the chapter, on Kylos endeavour and Rey's cool new powers, and her sense of vulnerability. I'm really looking forward to hear from you all. 
> 
> Much love, as always, thank you so much for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could he just leave her here, locked and alone? That was just cruel. She should have never trusted him. Her fear consumed her along with despair and regret. She started kicking the door again and again in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to maintain a schedule for my fics. So Sustenance for Sunday and Nightwalker for Wednesday.  
> But to keep up with that i had to stay up all night last night to bring you this long ass chapter! (Yes I am masochistic)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :')

 

* * *

 

 

Rey knew she was dreaming. In her dream she was running. Running from the vampires when hunters cornered her and she had no way out. Then it all went dark. She tried to remember where she was and why was it so suddenly so dark. She woke up screaming.

 

When she opened her eyes it was pitch dark, and everything was quiet. But she could still see everything and hear miniscule noises around her. The situation was so contradictory it hurt her head to make sense of everything.

 

So first, she ascertained she was not being chased, she was in fact on a bed, a very comfortable one at that. Then she looked around and it was dark but she could see everything but it was like looking through night vision goggles. That reminded her. Nightvision. She had night vision because she was a nightwalker now.

 

That brought all the memories rushing back. She was stabbed, about to die and she was turned by Kylo Ren. _Kylo!_ She was with him, this is his house, and she was in his bed. But where was he?

 

A cold shiver ran down her spine. Rey couldn’t hear his heartbeat anywhere. She tried to concentrate. Where was he? He wasn’t in the apartment, he wasn’t even in the building. Where could he be? _He didn’t leave her did he?_ No he couldn’t. But a voice in the back of her head told her, he might have, she was being acting so pathetic last night, what if he realized he doesn’t want anything to do with her? What if he too left her like her parents, her grandfather. And betrayed her like her partner who stabbed her in the back. She should’ve never trusted Kylo.

 

How could she be so stupid to make herself vulnerable again? She should have never trusted another person, they would only just betray her or leave her.

 

She got up, she needed to get out of here, she needed to run. If Kylo left she could be actually vulnerable here. He has amnesty from both sides. But she had no such privilege, on the contrary they were all after her. If he left, she was no longer under his protection. She needed to run and find a place to hide. They could be breaking down the door right now.

 

Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like she would faint. She felt weak, and had a headrush when she got up. This transformation thing was taking too long and leaving her weak. She was so jumpy, every little noise was scaring her. But she tried to concentrate, listening for footsteps heading her way, but she couldn’t hear any yet.

 

She stumbled out of the room, and looked for her shoes. She didn’t have any pants on, but didn’t have the time to go looking for them. She spotted her jacket and quickly pulled it over kylo’s sweatshirt that almost reached her mid thighs.

 

She felt hungry, her stomach hurt but she pushed the discomfort down. She heard a car pulling downstairs. There were a lot cars passing but this one just pulled outside. She was paranoid, she felt like whoever it was it was coming after her.

 

The small voice in the back of her head now took over and it was in the driving seat. The rational part was screaming at her now to stop and think. She needs to stop moving and take a deep breath and think. But that part was shoved aside by the louder part that wanted her to move and get going.

 

She found her boots near the main door and shoved her feet in them and made it for the door. When she turned the knob it was locked. She tried to unlock it but then realized there were several dead bolts that held the heavy door sealed. But they were automatic locks.

 

There was a key panel beside the door, that seemed to need some kind of password or- when she brought her hand near- a hand print. She realized it needed Kylo's hand print. He did mention something about biometrics. There was a key pad option on it as well but Rey didn’t know the passcode. She kicked the door in frustration. But it didn’t even budge.

 

It was solid metal. And hunters are stronger than most humans, and she could kick doors in in her full strength. Now that she was a nightwalker she should be stronger, but she didn’t have her full strength. And she wasn’t sure even then she could break solid steel doors. Or else he wouldn’t have installed it, if vampires could break in. How could he just leave her here, locked and alone? That was just cruel. She should have never trusted him. Her fear consumed her along with despair and regret. She started kicking the door again and again in frustration.

 

* * *

 

Kylo parked the car in the underground parking and was glad that he didn’t have to cross the lobby carrying all this shopping bags. He already felt uncomfortable when people paid him attention. And being as tall and pale as he is, he did stand out in most places.

 

He took all the bags out of his trunk and walked swiftly to the elevator. It was a little after sundown. He didn’t anticipate the shopping for her clothes would take so long. He thought he’d be back before sundown. Kylo just hoped Rey didn’t wake up yet.

 

He pressed the key and shuffling the bags, tapping his feet as the elevator started going up. He hoped no one stopped it and he could ride it alone. He was on the top floor and only one elevator went there. And he was glad for it.

 

When he reached his floor, he shuffled the bags to one hand. And stepped out on the corridor. He was looking down and was startled by a shrilled voice.

 

“Wow, you did a lot of shopping,” the woman from next door called out. Kylo looked up to see her leaning against her threshold. “Oh let me help?” she offered hands extending when he got closer to his door.

 

“No it’s fine.” Kylo stepped back, out of her reach. Then added, “Thank you.”

 

“Kylo? Isn’t it?” She asked. Kylo wanted to unlock the door without someone looking over his shoulder. But he didn’t want to sound rude. He usually avoided his neighbors. But he thought he saw this woman before in the lobby a few times. “You seem to have some odd hours.”

 

“Yeah. I work out of home,” Kylo said, that was his usual cover.

 

“Oh, and what is it that you do?” She asked, twirling her loose locks on her finger.

 

“I write,” Kylo said curtly.  

 

“Interesting.” She smiled at him, “Maybe you can tell me about it over dinner? I just moved in a month ago. It would be fun to get to know my neighbors.”

 

Kylo turned around and really looked at her this time. She was what mortals would say a good looking woman, in her early thirties, and if she can afford this apartment in this building, she must be affluent. She shouldn’t be lacking company. Why is she bothering with him anyway? What was with these mortals and their affinity to danger? Do they want to be murdered? It wasn’t the first time Kylo found himself asking this question.

 

“Um, sorry, I can’t. I have no time.” He just simply stated that.

 

He turned his back to her and taking the bags in his left hand to free his right hand to open the door.

 

“Ouch, you really know how to turn a girl down. But my offer stands, for when you get time,” she said, now leaning against the wall beside his door. He wished she remained in her side, and preferably went inside her apartment.

 

“Victoria’s Secret.” She suddenly said, looking at one of his bag. To his horror, she was looking at _that_ bag. “Who is the lucky girl? I’m a little jealous.”

 

But right then he finally heard a loud bang from behind his door. He was instantly on alert. _Rey!_

 

He slammed his palm on the scanner and the looks started to click open. And before the door was fully opened Rey rushed out clashing into his chest. She was crying.

 

“Rey, what happened sweetheart?” he asked urgently.

 

“Where did you go?” _I thought you left me._ She said against his neck.

 

Kylo wrapped her arms around her waist, bags still clutched in one hand.

 

“I just went to get you some clothes,” Kylo said, lips pressed into her hair.

 

“Is this her? I never saw her before.” The woman, spoke suddenly, reminding him, they had an audience for this intimate moment.

 

Rey pulled away from him and hissed out, “Who are you?”

 

Kylo let go of her and pulled her behind him, “She is no one, the woman from next door.”

 

“What is she doing here?” Rey asked, and Kylo could hear the venom in her tone. It's natural for her to be suspicious, she’d feel an aversion to mortals now.

 

“Nothing,” Kylo said, then turned to look at the woman. “Listen. You will go back to your apartment and forget this whole encounter.”

 

The woman looked dazed for a while, then repeated, “I will go back to my apartment and forget this whole encounter.” Then she marched back into her home and shut the door behind her.

 

“How did you do that?” Rey asked looking over his shoulder.

 

He turned around and grasped her hand, pulling her inside, before locking the door, “It is called the mind trick. You will soon learn to do that too.”

 

“What happened? I heard a pounding noise and why are you wearing your jacket and boots? Are you cold?” he asked feeling the temperature, but it seemed okay.

 

“Umm. I was trying to get out,” she answered sheepishly.

 

Kylo then noticed the tear stained face and red eyes. Not from blood lust but from tears. He dropped the bags on the floor, taking her face between his hands.

 

“But why?” he beseeched.

 

“I was feeling paranoid. Why did you leave me locked up?” Rey asked, with accusation in her eyes.

 

“I left the pass code on the bedside table, in case of emergency. I wanted to get you some clothes before we went out for hunting tonight,” Kylo informed her.

 

“Oh,” she said looking down, and stepping back.

 

Kylo turned around to look at the door for the first time. There were some visible dents on it. That's a solid steel door, and she managed to dent it. Kylo grinned to himself. She really was his little fury.

 

“You did that?” Kylo asked still looking at the door.

 

“Yes. I'm so sorry,” she said in a small voice. “I was freaking out and I thought you-”

 

“What? You thought I left you?” Kylo asked turning around to look at her.

 

“I told you last night I'm not leaving you. The bond is permanent. Unless you ask me to leave you alone. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

Rey looked away, started taking her boots off. “It's hard for me to trust people Kylo. I woke up and my survival instincts kicked in. I've been taking care of myself since I was 6 years old. And I survived. It's not easy for me to be dependent, not with the voices in my head making me paranoid.”

 

Kylo looked at her, “Voices? What voices?”

 

“My own subconscious,” she said dismissively.

 

“I think you are hungry. I will give you some blood to take the edge off. Then I will take you out on a hunt,” he said as he started to pick up the bags. He took the bags to his bedroom and put them on the bed. Carefully taking the black and pink bag aside and walking to his closet. He quickly shoved the bag in his own underwear drawer.

 

Rey was standing by the door looking at the bag. “I'm sorry, I got you some change of clothes. You can't go out wearing my ones. And yours are stained and have holes in them.” He kept rambling then noticed she was quiet. “What happened?” Kylo asked when he saw her discreetly wiping her cheek.

 

“Nothing. Thanks. Should I get ready?” Rey asked.

 

“Yes. I'll be in the kitchen.” He walked out hoping she was not upset with him.

 

* * *

 

Rey looked at the bags and started unpacking them. She tried to concentrate on the hunger pang in her stomach to distract her from the queasy feeling that was currently taking over. She misjudged Kylo. He did care, which was odd. How long have they known each other? A week? But it was true, she felt the connection and it just got stronger and harder to ignore with the bite.

 

She pulled out a shirt and saw there where several of them, similar to what she was wearing the night they met. And pants and even under things. She was left baffled. That was so thoughtful.

 

No one had ever got her things. Not that she ever cared about material stuffs. Her family left money, but she would only be able to access them when she turns 22, which was in few months. But growing up she never had anything. The Order provided the necessities and when she started hunting, they put her on payroll.

 

She pulled into the first shirt she saw and a jeans and realized they fit perfectly. He did notice more than he let on. She pulled on some socks and shoved rest of the things back in the bags.

 

When she stepped out, Kylo had his back turned to her.

 

“Rey listen, I shouldn't have taken the liberty to go shipping for you. I should have asked for you permission-”

 

“Kylo!” she raised her voice to shut him up. “It's okay. They fit. And it was kind of thoughtful. So thank you.”

 

He turned around and gave her an once over, and Rey could swear she saw him swallow. Then quickly brought his eyes up to meet hers. “Yes, umm.” he gestured toward a glass on the counter. “Drink up. We are heading out.”

 

* * *

 

The blood took the edge off the hunger and helped her focus better on controlling her senses. It was still overwhelming. The sky looked brighter with more stars she ever saw in the city. And the sound and smell seemed more intense. It was hard to not get distracted and she was getting distracted every few minutes.

 

She had her anchor with her and she focused on that. Kylo’s heartbeat. She tuned all the other sounds out to center herself. But he was saying something to her and she should listen.

 

“...the park is the best place to find your prey. Never opt for a crowded place.” They were walking down a path through the park and he was telling her about choosing locations. He spotted a bench and they sat down, facing each other.

 

“Now, I have scouted a few criminals who frequent here. Mostly drug dealers and petty thieves, but there was a serial rapist-”

 

Rey looked at him, her eyes sharp.

 

“-he is not here anymore, I took care of them. But today I'm going to show you how to drink without killing. There is a stalker here.” He paused and gestured, “On your 2 o’clock.”

 

Rey turned on her seat to look at the direction. There was a man, in his late 20s sitting on a bench just like them, but he kept looking at his right. He had a book in his hand but Rey could tell he was just pretending to read.

 

“He's been stalking that girl-” he gestured towards the girl, stretching by the path. She was probably a jogger. “for quite some time now.”

 

“We are going to wait and when he leaves we will follow him,” he said in a calm voice.

 

Rey had done her fair share of stalking in her days as a hunter. This wasn't anything new to her. It was good she had skills in her previous life that were coming in handy now.

 

They waited for ten minutes before the man started to leave. But he wasn't going to his car. Instead he started following the path that girl took off in.

 

“Not good. Our plan needs to change.” They got up and followed him.

 

“Can you skim his thoughts? Just on the surface,” Kylo asked

 

“It's murky. He is just focused on following for now,” Rey answered. This was absolutely new to her. It's different than listening to noise. It's more like feelings, it's not tangible and almost had a weird taste she could feel on her tongue.

 

They caught up with the man and Kylo asked her to incapacitated him. She had him in a choke hold so he couldn't scream. She was strong considering the man was taller and bulkier than her. They dragged him to the nearby bush.

 

Kylo pulled out a short dagger from his pocket and crouched down in front of him. He glared at the man and commanded, “Don't move.” He stopped moving immediately.

 

“I really need to learn that trick,” Rey groaned, releasing the hold. Kylo handed her the knife.

 

“You make an incision here,” pointing over his neck, “on the carotid artery. Better blood flow.”

 

“But wouldn't it kill him?” Rey asked, not taking her eyes off the terrified man. He was aware of everything, but couldn't move a muscle to protest.

 

“It will, if we let him bleed out. We are not killing him, he didn't commit any crime… yet, but we will let him go with a warning.”

 

“After I had my drink,” Rey said cheekily.

 

Kylo chuckled, “Yes after you had your drink. Now hurry up.”

 

Wielding a knife was child's play for her. Because she had been playing with them since she _was_ a child. She quickly made a precise cut, making sure not to make a mess. But the moment the smell of fresh blood his her nostrils, her fangs shot out.

 

“Rey.” Kylo warned her, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Easy.”

 

She slowly lowered her mouth over the cut. “Don't bite. Just drink,” he said, his hand traveling to her back.

 

Rey was extremely aware of his touch. Just like she was aware of the taste of the blood in her mouth. It was intoxicating. It was pure bliss, her mind just wanted to give in and bite into the flesh for more, but the hand on her back, making soothing circles was keeping her focused.

 

“That’s it. Listen to his heart beat. Don’t let it slow down too much. You need to let it guide you. It will tell when to pull away.” He said in a calm voice. His hand now in her hair. It was too much. Rey tried to concentrate on her victim’s heart, but instead she got distracted by his thoughts and his plans for the girl.

 

_He waited for too long, he tried to talk to her, but she didn’t even notice him, he was angry and he plotted his revenge over the weeks. Tonight was the night.... She would let him have his way or she dies._

 

Rey pulled out of his head, but the anger hit her in full force; he had another victim before, a student of his. He was a high school teacher. He missed her, Melinda. The new girl reminded him of her. If Melinda was still alive, she would be her age now.

 

Rey felt sick, her nails were digging into the flesh of his neck. And before she knew it she sank her teeth into him, the man gurgled.

 

“REY, STOP!” Kylo shouted.

 

But it was too late, her grip on the man’s neck was too strong, and there was a loud noise of the neck breaking, but she wasn’t done with him. When she pulled away, she had the man’s severed head in her hand, as she looked into the fathomless dead eyes.

 

* * *

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rey is a little paranoid, but do you think it is because of her new abilities or some outside factor at play? hm something to ponder upon?
> 
> Anyway, you wanted to see Rey in action, here she is, Kylo's little fury. And she is glorious in her righteous anger.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments, because they keep me motivated through the long night as I try to finish a chapter before the sun comes up! Lol
> 
> Until next time, happy hunting my fellow Nightwalkers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gestured her to up, “Come on, you can do this.” And all Rey could think was how? Then she remembered the energy coursing through her. She tapped into that, and it was like muscle memory. She slid her left foot back, bending the right one in front of her, and stretching her arms at her sides, as her body went into action, muscles tensing up. The gravel shifted underneath her boots as her body exerted a down-thrust and she shot upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the hunt, more vampiric power display, a little plot and ehem... sexy time. ;-)

 

* * *

  

“REY. What the hell!” she felt Kylo pulling her up by her shoulders. The severed head rolled off her hands and landed on the grass with a dull thud. She kept staring at it, the unseeing eyes were still staring back at her. He turned her around, “Hey,” he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, “Snap out of it.”

 

Rey finally could focus on his voice, and register what he was saying. She shuddered than shook her head. The blood was singing in her veins, making her feel invincible. Making her feel stronger than she ever felt before. She looked at his eyes, they were glowing in the dark, _did they always glow?_ She found herself asking. His skin was so pale it looked luminous in the moonlight. All she felt like doing was to caress his cheeks and feel those prominent cheekbones. And bite those puffy red lips. She reached out and touched them with her fingers, and in doing so she painted them in red blood. That brought her out of her trance.

 

Blood. In her hands. She just severed a man’s head with her bare hands. She pulled her hand away from him, and looked down at them. She swallowed hard, and could still feel the metallic taste on her tongue.

 

She stumbled back, away from him and almost tripped backward on the man's body. Kyle grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms about her and all she could think was she was getting blood on his clothes. _What a mundane thought to have,_ part of her mind mused.

 

“Sshh. It's okay. Calm down,” he whispered into her hair.

 

She had an urge to push back and run, far away from here and him. But he held her tight and she slowly felt her panic ebbing away. Rey thought he could feel her calm down as well. This time when she pulled away, he let her.

 

He looked down at the body and said, “This is a mess.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she said in a small voice. “I killed him, I’m a monster.”

 

“What? No! I saw what you saw in his head as well. I don’t care you killed him. If you hadn’t I would have done it. Lord knows he deserved it,” he said, taking his phone out, and making a call, “It’s just this-” he gestured at the body, “is a mess, I should have stepped in.”

 

“Yeah, I need a clean up team, I’m sending you the location.” He hung up and typed something on his phone before pocketing it.

 

Rey was looking at him with utter confusion. “What?”

 

Kylo reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief, stepping closer to wipe her mouth. “The clean up team is on it’s way, don’t worry about him.” He then took her hands and started cleaning them one by one.

 

“What clean up team?” Rey asked incredulously. “I don’t understand.”

 

Kylo looked at her with confusion. “We have clean up teams, ran by mortals they clean up after supernatural activities. Hunters use them too. How come you don’t know about it?”

 

“Yes, but nightwalkers use them as well?”

 

Kylo clean her hands and then wiped his own mouth that she had painted red with blood.

 

“They aren’t affiliated with any sides, they work as independent contractors.”

 

He pocketed the bloody handkerchief and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the scene, “I will explain when we get home. We need to get out of here.”

 

They walked briskly across the park to the otherside. Rey was glad they were both wearing black and it was thankfully dark. The point of dwelling at night made more sense to her now.

 

As they walked out of the park and into the street illuminated but streetlights and shops, Rey shrunk to his side, feeling the need to make herself smaller.

 

“Hey it's okay,” he reassured, giving her hand a small squeeze. Rey in turn, wrapped her other arm around his as they walked towards his apartment. It was getting harder and harder to stay focused with the blood buzzing in her vein. And energy beneath her skin. She needed to exert it or she felt like she is going to burst.

 

She stopped abruptly bringing Kylo to halt too. Thankfully it was between two streetlights and it was sufficiently dark.

 

“What happened?” he asked looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

 

“I..I feel like my whole body is on fire. The energy rushing through me is driving me insane.”

 

“You have blood rush. It's like sugar rush but worse. You fed too much.” He looked from side to side.

 

Kylo nodded towards the nearest alleyway. He pulled away from her and she instantly missed the proximity-- it seemed like that was the only thing keeping her centered.

 

“Come, I have an idea of what to do with the excess energy.”

 

She followed him into the alley that looked much like the one they'd met and she cornered him in a week ago. When they were sufficiently hidden from the prying eyes of night dwelling pedestrians, Kylo turned to her. He had a wicked smirk tugging at corner of his mouth, and before she could ask him what he was up to, he leaped up in the air, and to her surprise landed on the rooftop of the building they were facing.

 

Rey kept looking up where he was was standing. It would be hard for anyone to detect him in his black outfit, in the dark, against the pitch black night sky. But to her eyes it was clear as day. And he was standing there looking down at her with a wide grin on his face.

 

He gestured her to up, “Come on, you can do this.” And all Rey could think was how? Then she remembered the energy coursing through her. She tapped into that, and it was like muscle memory. She slid her left foot back, bending the right one in front of her, and stretching her arms at her sides, as her body went into action, muscles tensing up. The gravel shifted underneath her boots, as her body exerted a down-thrust and she shot upwards.

 

It all happened in seconds but Rey somehow could feel and see the infinitesimal details of her action. She could feel the wind she was cutting through, specks of dust hitting her face, and it was astonishing how she felt and saw every little detail. It was exhilarating and and intoxicating at the same time. She heard his laughter ringing through the night air as she landed beside him, on the ledge with soft thump. She was in perfect coordination and didn’t even weaver on her feet on the narrow ledge of the roof.

 

Kylo still held his hands out to assist her in case she needed him. He jumped down from the edge and landed on the roof then he grabbed her waist and helped her down from her perch.

 

“That was awesome!” Rey said, in an animated voice. “I wanna try again.”

 

Kylo chuckled. “I thought maybe you’d like to go for a run.” He cocked his head to the side.

 

“You mean here? On the rooftop?” She exasperated.

 

“Streets are overrated,” Kylo said playfully, and winked at her before setting off on a run.

 

It only took a moment for her mind to catch up with the scenario, and she set off running after him. Rey was fast, she was agile and light-footed. But she grudgingly admitted that Kylo was as well. She briefly wondered how could he move in such supple manner, he was huge and muscular and unusually tall.

 

 _You think you are fast? Let’s see who makes it to that tower first_. He said inside her head.

 

Rey gritted her teeth. _You are on!_

 

She heard him laugh in front of her as he easily leapt to the next building. Rey didn’t stop to think, and did the same. Her mind slowed the action down for her to process and she looked down mid leap. If she fell it was at least a ten story drop. And the gap between the buildings was about 10 feet wide.

 

She stopped focusing on the numbers. If he could do it, she could as well. It’s not like the drop will kill her. She'd seen nightwalkers falling from greater height and survive-- that’s why it was so hard to kill them. But now she was one of them and she intend to use her new abilities to the fullest.

 

They leaped from building to building some higher and some lower than others and soon she was catching up with him. He didn’t look back but she could feel his pride through their connection. Like he was happy that she was catching up so fast, not just on the race but with everything else.

 

Soon she could see the red light shining through the mist. They were approaching the tower, and she was running side by side with Kylo now.

 

“To the top,” he breathed out beside her.

 

She looked up, it was a very tall tower, but she wouldn’t be intimidated by the height. They were just a building away when she heard Kylo take his flight and saw him landing on a narrow platform. Rey didn’t stop to stare, as he started climbing up. She focused on building her own momentum. And on the edge of the last building she pushed off. She reached near the middle of the tower and grabbed hold of a metal platform. She pulled herself up and took a moment to spot him. He was a few story above her, still climbing. She huffed; if she followed his suit she will lose. And it wasn’t in her nature to lose at anything.

 

She decided she couldn’t possibly beat him with strength, but she could with her mind. She remembered how she made her first jump. It was a vertical leap. If she generates enough energy to spring up she could definitely beat him.

 

As soon as the thought came to her mind, her muscles were at work. She just hoped the platform could withstand the pressure her leap will put on it. And then she was off. It almost felt like she was flying. Who knew? She might be. And before she knew it, she was hanging from the top platform. _I really need to work on my landing,_ she observed as she pulled herself up on the platform. As soon as she stood up, she felt Kylo landing beside her.

 

“Nice strategy. You won,” he said without any inflection in his voice. He extended his hand for a shake, as Rey finally caught her breath. He on the other hand, didn’t even look winded.

 

She looked at his hand suspiciously. “Did you just let me win?”

 

“No,” he said, but his voice wavered.

 

“You did. You ass.” Rey accused as she shoved him back and punched him playfully. He laughed stepped back but soon grabbed her wrists in his hands to stop her.

 

“Trust me, I underestimated you. You really caught me by surprise with your last move. That was something else. In the end you did beat me,” he said, holding her hands to his chest. And she could feel his heartbeat. It was so familiar to her now.

 

“So what now?” she asked, smiling up at him. But he suddenly looked alerted. He looked down, and Rey followed his line of sight. “What happened? What did you hear?”

 

“The clan.” He sniffed, letting go of her hands and crouching down near the edge of the platform. Rey did the same. Kylo pointed at a distance, it was a good vantage point from the top of the tower. There was a van down on an alleyway, and few people gathered around it. The vampires, two of them were talking to a couple of mortals. “Focus. Can you hear what they are saying?”

 

“Coruscant Square. We need you to stop patrolling the area.”

 

“For how long?” One of the mortals asked, and Rey gasped. It’s _him_. It’s her partner. At the same moment Kylo made the same conclusion as well

 

“Hunters,” he whispered, “So you were right. They are dealing with the Clan.” Then he added, “Not that I didn’t believe you, but it’s just shocking.”

 

Rey realized why it must be particularly shocking for him. His family was one of the founders of the Order. By all means they started it, and wrote the first rules. It must be unfathomable for him to see the order failing like this.

 

They saw the van driving away and the nightwalkers retreating inside the building. Rey felt Kylo tugging her up to her feet.

 

“We should head back,” he said and Rey nodded. She wasn’t phased by it; she had been following their activities from the shadows for almost a year. It was miserable and lonely. This just reaffirmed that her decision to turn was the right one. Kylo on the other hand looked distracted.

 

But Rey wasn’t going to let this little encounter dampen her mood. Her whole body was singing with adrenalin. She looked up at the sky, taking in the beauty of the billion stars that decorated it, and breathed in the fresh air. She felt more alive than ever. She intended on enjoying it.

 

* * *

 

When they got home, Kylo looked exhausted. It had been a very long day for him. Rey took off her bloodied jacket and toed off her boots. She was in a desperate need of shower. And so was he.

 

He walked to the kitchen and poured himself some blood. He helped her with the hunt but didn’t feed tonight. She wasn’t hungry but something about the way his throat moved when he drank, she found herself transfixed by it. She was so distracted she didn’t even know when she crossed the room and was standing in front of him. He shut his eyes when he drank she observed, and she found it adorable.

 

When he was finished, he opened his eyes and was startled by her proximity. Rey noticed the blood smeared in the corner of his mouth, and couldn’t help but reach up on her tiptoes. She brought her mouth closer to his, and slowly licked the drop of blood clean.

 

Kylo didn’t move or pulled away, almost like he was rooted to the spot. Then he slowly turn his face and looked at her. She could feel his hot breath on her wet lips. His eyes darted to her lips and back to her eyes. And she knew, as always, he was holding himself back.

 

So she took it on herself to close the distance between them. She wanted to kiss him. Ever since their first kiss, she wanted to taste his lips again. She found him staring at her lips more than once, and she didn’t need to read his mind to know he wanted to kiss her too.

 

The moment their lips met Rey felt a spark run through her, that put her senses on the edge. She felt him open his mouth and ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth. She opened up to grant him access and deepen the kiss. He ran his hands down her back to cup her jeans clad ass.

 

Rey gasped in his mouth when she felt him lifting her up. She recovered from the shock to wrap her leg around his waist.

 

Rey pulled away from him and whispered against his mouth, “I need a shower.”

 

“Hmm,” he hummed, and pecked her lips, once, twice, three times. Before Rey pulled away once more.

 

“And so do you,” she breathed out, as she recaptured his lips.

 

They kissed as he navigated them through his apartment to the ensuite. He walked them to the shower in the corner, sliding the glass door open before stepping in. He set her down and shut the door behind them.

 

Rey tucked at his shirt and pulled it over his head. She then ran her hands down his toned torso, feeling the lean muscle and the ridges under her touch. She wanted to touch him. All of him. She stroke the trail of dark hair below his navel and felt him shiver. She looked up and kissed his quivering lips, and then his chin, down his neck.

 

“Rey?” Kylo croaked out.

 

“Yes?” Rey asked without pulling away from his neck.

 

“What are we doing?” he asked, and Rey quite enjoyed the desperation in his tone.

 

She pulled away and reached behind her to turn on the shower. The warm water hitting her skin just made nerves sing.

 

“We are taking a shower,” she told him without breaking eye contact. Kylo groaned, stepping forward and bracing his hands on either side of her head, boxing her against the wall.

 

The way he was looking at her, it made her knees feel weak. She peeled off her wet shirt that was sticking to her skin. He didn’t make a move, just kept staring at her longingly, as the water rained down over his head.

 

She unbuttoned her pants and pushed it down her legs and kicked it off. She was standing there under the shower, in her underwear with this hulking beast of a man staring down at her with pure hunger in his eyes. And Rey realized she never felt this wanted and desired in her life.

 

She reached up and brushed off the wet curls that fell on his eyes. Then rubbed the dried blood that was still smeared on his cheek. She felt him do the same, and she knew she was probably in a worse state than him. He reached out and poured some soap in his palms and started lathering up her skin. One thing he was very good at, Rey mused, that was taking care of her.

 

He carefully rubbed the blood off her face and her neck and shoulder. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She saw him snapping his eyes up, and that made her chuckle.

 

“You have the permission to look Kylo,” she found his chivalry endearing, but also very inconvenient.

 

His hands froze over her collarbones. She realized he needed more than just a push. She grabbed his wrist and brought his palm over her naked breast.

 

She heard him, take in a sharp intake of breath when his hand cupped her soft globe. He gave it an experimental squeeze and Rey let out a short moan. Seemingly encouraged by her enthusiasm he finally started moving on his own. He lathered her breast and her torso with soap and Rey turned around to give him access to her back. She pressed against the wall and let herself enjoy his touch. When he got to her underwear he rest his hand over the elastic band and lean down over her shoulder and asked, “May I?”

 

Rey nodded and felt him pull her underwear down over her ass cheeks to her thighs and calves. She kicked it off much like her pants and felt Kylo rub soap over her butt, and down her thighs. She turn around in his arms.

 

“You are gorgeous, Rey,” he said as he took in her naked form for the first time. He was rubbing his thumb over her hip bones as his eyes roamed down her body.

 

She smiled up at him. Grasping the back of his neck Rey pulled him down to her lips, “And so are you,” she said against his lips, before kissing him deeply.

 

After they pulled back Kylo washed her hair and rinsed the soap off her skin, and Rey silently enjoyed the sensation of his hand all over her body. It was a heady feeling, sort of a sensory overload.

 

When he was done, he kissed her lips and told her, she was clean.

 

She laughed at his sincere remark, then run her hand down his body and rest it on the fastening of his pants. She felt him shudder and his voice quivered when he asked, “What are you doing Rey?”

 

She looked up at him, and smirked, “Now it’s my turn.”

 

* * *

**Next Chapter:**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe in slow-burns and you are stuck with me... muhahahhaha. Kidding! Don't worry more sexy time is coming SOOON. :P
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter, because they keep me motivated. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s stopping you?” She asked suggestively, biting her bottom lips.
> 
> “300 years of practice in self control.” He quipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally wrote this in the dead of night and went through the whole day today with only 2 and half hours of sleep.
> 
> Btw thanks for all the lovely comments on the last one. I love you guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. More sexy time as promised.... ;-)

* * *

 

She looked up at him, and smirked, “Now it’s my turn.”

 

Kylo gulped when she popped the button on his pants and slowly started pulling the zipper down. Touching her and washing her was heavenly. It already proved to be a sensory overload for him, he didn’t know if he could take her touching him like that.

 

As if to prove his point, she brushed her hands against his covered member, making him jolt. He braced himself against the wall behind him, as she pulled his pants down his thighs in one swift motion.

 

This was highly irregular for him, to be in the shower with all his clothes on, but he had to say it was quite an adventure. Besides, he wasn’t even in his right mind when they initiated this, whatever this was.

 

She nudged him and he stepped out of his pants that were pooled around his ankle. She then ran her hand up his torso, slowly and sensually, as she brought them up to cup the back to his head. She pulling him down to meet her lips, and he willingly complied.

 

They kissed, tongues exploring every corner of each other's mouths, taking their time. He could feel her fingers carding through his hair and playing with the waves, as water cascaded down on them in a steady stream. She pulled away, biting his lips and letting go.

 

Rey looked up at him from under her lashes, eyes full of longing and mischief. She pressed closer and rubbed her belly against his growing hard on. An involuntary growl escaped his throat as she did that, his fingers digging into the flesh of her soft ass. He spread his fingers and squeezed the perfect round globes, pulling her even closer. This time, he rubbed his member against her as he felt her nibbling the skin of his neck.

 

She pulled away and reached for the shampoo and poured a generous amount in the palm of her hand. She started massaging his scalp and weaving through his locks. Her fingers on his scalp felt amazing. He couldn’t believe how domestic this action was and suddenly how tender this moment became. He realized he was moaning from the pleasure of just having her fingers running through his hair.

 

What had she done to him? He had never felt like this way before. Pleasure of flesh meant nothing to him. And now he was coming undone from just her touch.

 

He let her rinse his hair as she moved on to soaping up his body. She was talking her time; he never spent this much time in the shower, but he liked indulging her and she wanted this and he was powerless in her hands.

 

She rubbed her hand on his neck, his chest, circling his nipples with her thumbs, making him shudder. Played with his belly button and then run her thumb over the trail of dark hair below. She reached the band of his boxers and looked up. Then without breaking eye contact, she slipped her hand inside.

 

Kylo choked when she wrapped her soapy hand around his hardened cock and gave it an experimental tug.

 

“Rey..”

 

She gave him the most innocent look and asked, “Hmm?”

 

“You don’t have to do this…” Kylo gasped out.

 

“But I want to,” she said as she kept jerking him off.

 

With her other hand she pulled his boxers down and it was off in seconds, kicked to the side, over the growing pile of wet clothes.

 

She fondled his balls, and reached up to kiss him again, muffling his moan with her mouth. She went on to chew his bottom lips drawing blood, and the moment it touched her tongue Kylo heard her growl. She had the taste of a nightwalker, she would always want more. Like he wanted to taste her again. He liked to believe she was craving him as much as he was craving her.

 

Kylo grabbed her bottom and lifted her up in his arms. She let go of his cock and wrapping her legs around his waist. She was sucking his bottom lip earnestly. The small puncture wound wouldn’t pacify her long and he knew it.

 

He pulled her away and saw her pout. He leaned in and pecked her pink lips, before pulling her mouth to his neck. It took a second for her to realize what he was offering. And soon he felt her fangs sinking into his skin.

 

The feeling was intoxicating. He never understood the sexual pleasure in blood letting among nightwalkers. Well not until he met Rey. Having her draw blood from him was a pleasure he never felt before in his long life.

 

After a minute she pulled back and smiled at him. A trail of blood, _his blood_ , running down the corner of her mouth. Her fangs still poking out. She looked giddy from the blood and he felt a sense of contentment seeing her like that. His blood on her lips.

 

He didn’t think she knew what she did. By biting him like this she put a claim on him. Marked him as hers. Not that it was anything new, he was hers since the moment she pushed him against that wall in that alley. No one ever had a jump on him, she was the first one to overpower him like that.

 

“I think we are both clean now,” Kylo said, rubbing the blood clean from the corner of her mouth.

 

She gave him one of her bright smiles before getting down. He pulled the door open and grabbed a towel and wrapped her with it. He took another one and wrapped around his waist. They stepped out of the en suite and Rey walked into his closet to get dressed.

 

He dried his hair with another towel and gather the wet clothes from the shower and carried them to the laundry. When he returned to get dressed himself, he found the door of his bedroom locked.

 

 _That was odd._ But decided to give her the privacy. He sat himself down on the armchair- still in towels- and waited.

 

* * *

 

Rey walked to the closet and instead of putting on something he bought she looked in his underwear drawer to find boxers she could wear. Those were very comfortable and also there was something about sleeping in his clothes that she found appealing.

 

She pulled out the drawer and found a bag. It was from the same women’s lingerie shop where he got her those underthings. Rey was curious. Why did he keep this here? She opened the packet to find bright red lacy lingerie.

 

Rey stared at them for a moment, they were extremely revealing and they were her size. She looked back at the door, and bit her lips together. That was very naughty of him to get her these and then hide them away. Uncharacteristic of him to buy them in the first place. He was always so chivalrous and rarely touched her. He might have got them in a whim and then was too embarrassed to show them.

 

She decided to surprise him. She ran to the bedroom and quickly locked the door and then returned to the closet. She quickly put the two pieces on. They really didn’t leave anything to imagination. And the red color against her skin reminded of blood and it made it even more enticing. She really loved the feel of the soft lace against her skin and thought that she kind of liked wearing these. She might consider wearing them more often. But mostly to bed, with him. And the thought send shivers down her spine.

 

She walked out of the closet and pulled the towel off her hair. She ran her fingers through her wet locks. She looked herself in the mirror. It fit her too well, like everything else. Kylo was very good at this-- even she could never find things that might fit her so well. Maybe it was one of the powers nightwalkers had, who knows?

 

She turned around and saw the panties didn’t even cover half of her ass. She gave a small shrug biting her lips. They were almost the same shade as the scrap of fabric she was donning, from the kissing and constant biting.

 

She took a deep breath before stepping out of the bedroom. Kylo was sitting in one of the armchairs, still in his towel. With guilt, she realized she had locked him out and he didn’t get a chance to put on clothes. Oh well, she didn’t plan to keep any article of clothing on him anyway.

 

She padded across the room to stand in front of him. He was looking down at his phone, his brows furrowing. Rey cleared her throat of draw his attention.

 

“Is there something wrong, love? You locked the-” He looked up and the word died in his mouth.

 

Rey smirked at his loss of word. A deep red blush painted his high cheekbones and he blinked a few times.

 

“Wh-what are you wearing?” he stuttered.

 

“Why you don’t like it?” Rey asked playfully, enjoying how flustered he looked.

 

“Where did you find it?” Kylo asked and she saw him swallowing. He looked embarrassed. She could feel his embarrassment in waves.

 

“In your closet. Why did you hide it?” She was confused.

 

“Um..” he said, looking away.

 

And it finally dawned to her. What if he didn’t intend for her to find it? What if it wasn’t for her? What if he got it for someone else and she just barged in and took something that didn’t belong to her?

 

The last realization was about more than just the lingerie. It was about him. What if she did barged into his life without invitation, dumping her problem and herself on him? What if he had someone else, who was away and would eventually return?

 

She thought his reluctance was due to his shy nature. What she thought was chivalry was in reality him putting her down without hurting her feelings.

 

Goodness, how could she be so stupid? How could she have embarrassed herself like this? Kylo didn’t see her like that. She was forcing herself on him.

 

But her embarrassment soon turned to jealousy. “Who was it for then?” she asked, before she could stop herself.

 

Kylo looked up, confused, “What?”

 

“Who did you buy it for?” she gritted out. Her embarrassment was making her want rip the fabric off her skin. Then the inevitable drive to run took over. She needed to get out. She had made a fool out of herself already, she needed to leave with her remaining dignity.

 

“I need to leave,” she muttered under her breath.

 

“Wait.. what?” Kylo said, grasping her wrist.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked. This was a misunderstanding. I thought it was for me. I need to get out.” She meant get out of the clothes and his apartment as well as his life.

 

Tears were streaming down her face before she could reign them down. _Why was she crying?_ She bit down the inside of her cheeks and tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp.

 

Then she felt it, his presence in her mind. That was an odd feeling, he never did that before. She saw realization dawning on him this time. And that just made it worse. Now he knew how much of a fool she’d been.

 

“No wait. Oh stars, Rey.” He exasperated then he pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist. “This _is_ for you _!”_

 

Rey looked up and met his eyes. He looked at her beseechingly. “I was so embarrassed. The shop lady saw me looking at it and made me buy it. I was scared you’d think I’m some kind of pervert. And get angry and rip my head off,” he paused, “Well you are certainly capable of that. So I hid it.”

 

“So you didn’t buy it for someone else?” She asked, just to be sure.

 

“There is no one else. Just you. Only you can make me do things like this,” he said, gesturing at the lingerie.

 

Rey gave him a watery smile. Kylo wiped her tears from her face before kissing her cheeks, her nose and her cupids bow.

 

Then breathed against her lips, “You look absolutely ravishing sweetheart.” He pecked her lips, “You have no idea what I want to do to you.”

 

“What’s stopping you?” She said suggestively, biting her bottom lips.

 

“300 years of practice in self control.” He quipped.

 

Rey pulled back and turned in his lap. Straddling him and settling over his thighs.

 

“Maybe you don’t need to practice self control with me,” she said, grabbing the back of his head, “Maybe it’s time you should indulge yourself.”

 

“You think so?” He asked running his hands up her sides, feeling her curves.

 

“Mmhmm,” she hummed. “But first,” she moved her hair from one shoulder, “let me return the favor,” she said pulling his mouth to her neck.

 

Kylo eagerly complied and Rey felt him sink his fangs in her neck. Her eyes rolled up as she threw her head back in bliss.

 

* * *

[Nightwalker Fan Art 2 By @dr4wn-to-you](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/164622518334/dr4wn-to-y0u-another-drawing-for-shwtlee4reylo). She is kinda resposible for the things that went down in this chapter.  It was so sweet of her to draw this, I had to write something for it. Please check out the link and give her some love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! remember.... if I'm dead, who's going to write the next chapter? lol
> 
> Comments are my midnight oil/// So let me know your thoughts about this chapter :P
> 
> Until next time, my fellow nightwalkers. :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey raised her hand and made a come hither motion with her fingers.
> 
> “Come here, gorgeous.” she said making him blush bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmm... sorry for leaving you high and dry... hope this makes up for it... ;-)
> 
> Thank you so much to my wifey for beta'ing this huge ass chapter.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kylo became a nightwalker he realized his senses were so heightened that whatever he did, felt more intense than his previous life. Happiness became elation and sadness turned to desolation. Anger was catastrophic, he understood that early on. He kept himself isolated to keep all these emotions at bay and soon gave into apathy. It was the emotion that kept him going, and as decades turned to centuries it still persisted. Kylo educated himself, and learned about his reality and sometimes even helped others understand it.

 

In his long years, he encountered and experienced a lot. He wasn’t always alone. Even though he didn’t turn anyone that didn’t stop him from helping out fledgling nightwalkers, abandoned by their makers. These people provided him with a purpose. Kylo liked a purpose, he needed a cause to stay sane. He learned from observing them. He learned a lot about his own self and powers from them. He taught them what he learned and when time came they all moved on.

 

He formed no attachment with them. Attachments were dangerous and his constant state of apathy helped him stay detached. Besides it wasn’t like he could, even if he wanted to, he just didn’t feel what others felt. Nightwalkers formed relationships with fellow nightwalkers. The alliance can be for survival, or for physical or emotional reasons. Sometimes it’s just for safety in numbers or better hunting opportunities. Sometimes it was purely out of passion.

 

Passion was dangerous in a vampire. Because they feel so much they can get carried away and jeopardize their survival. Or at least that’s what he observed. When it’s sexual it’s even worse. Kylo never actually associated himself sexually with another nightwalker, but he tried to once. He wanted to learn about it and it was only possible through experience.

 

Oh what a disaster that had been. He found out if a human male felt shame and guilt after the act, it was many times worse for someone like him. And he couldn’t even go through with it. He was so repulsed he emptied his stomach on the spot. That was horrendous. He never wanted to try again.

 

Well _that_ certainly had changed. He had come a long way from vomiting blood at the thought of sex. This girl had changed him. The prospect of being physically bonded with her didn’t just excite him-- he was enthralled by the possibility of being inside her in every way possible. It was different for them, because they were connected body and mind and it was supposedly transcending.

 

If it was anything more than he was feeling right at that moment, with his mouth wrapped around her throat, he thought he might lose his mind. Perched on his thighs, Rey was moaning softly. Her fingers carding through his hair was making him shiver.She pulled his head even closer making him bite down harder. She hissed in pain but her fingers still held him tight.

 

Kylo quickly retracted his fangs, opting for sucking from the puncture wounds before it heals. Rey made a small whining noise in protest, but he didn’t want to hurt her. As the wound sealed Kylo pulled away. He swiped his tongue over the red skin, cleaning away the last smear of blood off her skin.

 

He looked into her eyes, they looked a little dazed, but soon it cleared off and she smiled widely at him. She scooted forward and Kylo could feel her heat, through her panties and his towel, on his member. Grasping the back of her head, he pulled her to his lips and kissed her deeply. They kissed for a while again, lost in each other before Rey pulled away. He followed her lips until she stopped him by placing her hand flat on his chest. She shook her head and Kylo got the hint. He relaxed back into the chair, but he was feeling anything but relaxed.

 

She kissed his lips again, then his chin, and his jaw. Latching onto the skin of his jaw, she started rolling her hips against his crotch. Kylo ran his hands down her sides feeling her smooth, warm skin under his touch. When he reached her panty covered ass he gave it a small squeeze and felt her bite down on his skin. She groaned against his shoulder as he kept kneading the soft flesh under the red lace.

 

Rey kissed and nibbled down the length of his throat and he knew she was leaving bruises at her wake. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. She had her eyes locked onto his, and Kylo knew exactly what she was trying to do.

 

Rey was marking him. It was instinctual for nightwalkers. They were possessive beings. She gave him a smirk and bit down on his left pectoral, making him hiss in pain or pleasure-- he couldn’t quite decipher. She pulled away with blood on her lips that she slowly licked clean. She then started peppering kisses over the wound, and moved to the other side and repeated the action. She continued biting down his chest and torso, leaving prominent red bite marks all over his skin.

 

Slowly and sensually, she slid down his lap and settled between his parted legs. Her hands over the knot on his waist she asked biting her lips playfully, “May I?”

 

Kylo could only nod and wonder did she really render him speechless?

 

She gave him a sweet smile as she roughly pulled the fastening loose. He was painfully hard by now. More than he was in the shower. She lightly traced her fingers down his belly and over his cock. It was too sensitive and her touch was making him jolt. She carefully took his hardened member in her hand, but didn’t move it. Kissing the length of his thighs she reached his crotch. Nibbling the inside of his thighs, she started moving her hand up and down his cock. Precum was leaking from the head and she gathered some with her thumb and spread it down his length.

 

“Rey..” Kylo groaned out her name.

 

She peered up from under her lashes, “Yes Kylo?” she asked, increasing her pace, “Does it feel good?”

 

“Y-yes, it feels too good,” he answered, his eyes closing a little, her soft hand on him felt amazing.

 

“Do you want me to take you in my mouth?” she asked, and his eyes shot open. Kylo swallowed hard. He indeed wanted her to take him in her mouth, but didn’t know how to say it.

 

But his little fury was way ahead, she sensed his need and leaned in to give the head an experimental lick.

 

“Rey, please,” he keened out. He never felt this powerless in his life. She made him utterly weak under her touch.

 

She gave him one last smile before taking him in her mouth. At first she took the head, rolling her small tongue around it and then settled for sucking it for a bit. Kylo felt himself being engulfed by her warm mouth and thought he might come right there. Then she slowly slid her mouth down his length, his girth stretching her mouth as she took him in inch by inch. The moment he felt himself hit the back of her throat he was ready to pull out. But she held still, squinting her eyes shut to fight off the gagging impulse. She took him as far as she could and wrapped her hand around his base.

 

She started bobbing her head. Pulling out almost entirely then taking him back in. The first time she did it, Kylo almost choked. It was too much. The sensation of cool air on his saliva covered cock everytime she pulled out was too much as she followed it by engulfing him again in her warmth.

 

He didn’t even realize when he placed his hand over her head. He gathered up her wet hair to reveal her beautifully flushed face. Rey looked up at him and hollowed her cheeks with his cock still snuggly inside her mouth. Kylo couldn’t help but buck his hips up. And this time, she did gag around his cock. The feeling of her throat convulsing around his erection set him off.

 

He came in ropes still inside her mouth. And she let her throat milk his cock as he got lost in his orgasm. It was pure bliss and Kylo finally realized the point of it all. His human life was a distant memory, it had nothing on this. He thought he could see stars and colors he had never noticed before playing out behind his lids. His heart was beating so hard he thought it might escape its cage.

 

He didn’t realize when he came out of his daze, because when he opened his eyes next, Rey was standing in front of him, looking down at his face, looking utterly debauched. There was a drop of his cum still sticking to the corner of her mouth. Kylo unconsciously reached out, as if compelled by a need, and wiped it off. But Rey captured his wrist with both her hands and took his thumb in her mouth, and licked it clean.

 

Kylo just looked up at her in a daze. He ran his eyes down her body. His eyes lingering on her chest. The red lace on her creamy skin looked divine. The push up bra, what the sales lady called it, made her breasts press together in a V. He longed to bite the soft flesh. He could almost see her dusky rose nipples through the sheer lace designs. He’d only seen them a little while ago, but he didn’t stray his hands then. Just washed them. But he wanted to do so much more. He thought about them too much actually. Every time the room was cold and he could see them poking on her shirt. He berated himself for being a pervert, but he really couldn’t help it.

 

He reached out and tried to touch her but she stepped back. Kylo furrowed his brow, looking at her with confusion. But she only gave him a mischievous smile, before turning around and started walking toward the bedroom. He could only stare at her retreating back, eyes settled down on her barely covered ass. He could already feel blood rushing back to his cock. Just looking at her turned him on.

 

When she reached the threshold of his room, she turned around and gave him a look of such hunger he thought she might just eat him alive. Well she was certainly capable of it. She decapitated a man in a whim and it's not too unrealistic to think she might drain him of blood in his sleep or just by incapacitating him, if she wanted to. And he knew he was unable to deny her anything, and once she has her teeth sunk in his skin it's even more improbable. He was utterly under her spell and it might just cost him his life.

 

“What are you waiting for? We are not done yet,” she said before stepping into the room.

 

* * *

 

She turned around and could hear his heavy steps following her. She walked to the bed and crawled up to her side. Rising up on her knees she was facing the door. When he walked in he didn’t even have the towel on. He stood there on the threshold naked and proud. His cock already hard and jutting forward.

 

Kylo’s eyes were dark and full of longing. Longing for her, and that thrilled her. How this hulking man, a powerful vampire desired her. That _she_ could make him mad with arousal. She smirked to herself; she did render him powerless with her mouth and she liked having that hold over this powerful being. But now she wanted him inside her.

 

Her knees were spread and she saw him giving her a once over. His eyes lingering on her breast for a little too long. She smiled. His gaze was setting her skin on fire. She could still taste him in her mouth. And she longed to take him in her mouth again. She unconsciously licked the corner of her mouth.

 

Rey raised her hand and made a come hither motion with her finger.

 

“Come here, gorgeous,” she said making him blush bright red.

 

As if in a trance he walked to the bed, and took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. He started kissing her neck and shoulders. His hand slipped inside her panties making her jump. He traced her wet slit a few times before he pulled out of her panties. Pulling away, he put his wet fingers in his mouth.

 

“Your juice tastes almost at good as your blood, Rey,” he said as her pulled his finger out of his mouth with slick pop. He leaned in and whispered into her ears. “I want to eat you up. Bury my face between your legs and pleasure you until you forget your name.”

 

His words made Rey shiver. He nuzzled into the skin behind her ear and then started nibbling her earlobe. “Would you let me?”

 

“Mmhmm..” Rey hummed. She was too turned on and wanted some relief fast.

 

“Okay,” he said, as she felt his hand sliding behind her thighs. And before she knew it, he roughly pulled at her knees and she landed on her back with a soft umph. She was too shocked to react when he dragged her to the edge of the bed by her knees. Kylo spread her legs and got down on his knee beside the bed.

 

“I only dare pictured you once in this,” he said tracing panties. “I never thought I’d actually see you wearing them.” Rey raised up on her elbows to look down at him. “And stars you look exquisite in them. But now I don’t know if I want to keep them on you or tear them off.”

 

“You can do whatever you want to do,” Rey implored.

 

Kylo brought his face closer to her panty covered crotch and rubbed his nose on her pussy. He started licking her over the lace and captured her clit in his mouth. Rey moaned almost sitting up, her hand reaching for his head. Sinking her fingers into his silky hair she dragged her blunt nails on his scalp.

 

“As much as I like these panties, I’m sorry it’s getting in my way.” He pulled away and before she knew it, he tore it off her.

 

“Kylo!” Rey gasped out.

 

“Don't worry, now that I know you like them, I will get you more,” he smirked up at her, “Maybe next time you’d like to accompany me, and help me choose?”

 

“Is there a changing room?” she asked playfully.

 

“Aha. But I don’t know if it’s a good idea to try them on.”

 

“And why is that?” Rey asked biting down her lips.

 

“They’d meet the same fate as this one,” he answered, holding up her torn red panties. He brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. “Mmm” He hummed in appreciation.

 

Putting the fabric aside, Kylo spread her folds with his fingers. He looked into her pussy with great concentration, his brows furrowing. Rey felt a little self-conscious under his scrutiny.

 

“Is-is there something wrong?” she croaked out, dreading the answer.

 

“No. You are just perfect.” He said before ducking down and capturing her clit once again between his lips.

 

Rey keened. Her back arched up. His mouth on her felt amazing. She felt him sucking onto her sensitive bud. She has never felt this good in her life. She decided to lie back and enjoy the glorious moment.

 

There was something intoxicating, about having him pleasure her. The swipe of his tongue over her nub or the graze of his teeth against it was sending sparks down her spine. He sneaked in a finger and started teasing her entrance.

 

He released her clit and he wrapped his arms around her thighs. Then he started licking her slit earnestly.

 

“Kylo!” Rey moaned out, her fingers in his hair tightening. She thought about this, a lot. She had been getting herself off in the shower thinking about him, biting down her tongue to stop herself from making noise. But his lips on her was better than what her mind could ever conjure up.

 

Kylo suddenly pulled up, and looked into her eyes. His own were round in surprise. And Rey realized she was projecting her thoughts. She bit her lips, waiting for his response. The truth was out.

 

“You touched yourself thinking about me?” Kylo asked, his eyes still looked shocked.

 

Rey nodded and saw his eyes darkened even more. He nudged his finger at her entrance once more.

 

“Like this?” he asked, as he slowly pressed his finger inside her. Rey bit down her lips at the intrusion. His finger was much thicker than her own and filled her deliciously.

 

“You are so tight, love,” He said with his lips pressed against the inside of her thighs.

 

He pulled his finger out and drove it back in, making Rey scream.

 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, stilling his hand.

 

“No. Don’t stop!” Rey gasped out.

 

His lips quirked into a crooked smile, “I don’t intend to.”

 

Kylo started moving his finger in and out of her pussy. And Rey’s eyes rolled back as she lied down once more. Soft moans escaped her mouth as Kylo kept fucking her with his thick, long finger. He pushed another finger in and made her jolt again. He reached out and started rubbing soothing circles on her lower belly.

 

“Faster,” Rey implored, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

“As you wish,” He said as he picked up his speed. Rey felt his lips wrapping around her nub once again.

 

This was so different than what she was used to. Anything in this life felt more intense than her human life. It's also so much better than when she pleasured herself, his fingers could reach places she never could. He brushed against her g-spot and Rey jumped, sitting up. Her nails now digging into the back of his neck.

 

“Oh Kylo, oh,” Rey groaned. And he pulled away and started rubbing her clit furiously with his thumb, while his fingers fuck into her. She could feel her orgasm building, she was climbing towards an edge.

 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, let go.” He deliberately brushed against her hidden spot two more times.

 

And Rey cried out, as she fell towards her completion, with his name on her tongue. She felt like she was floating. Her body felt so light, she had needed that. She was so tightly wound the last couple of months, and her finger never got her off like this. She was certain she never had an orgasm like this.

 

Kylo was still rubbing her over sensitive nub. Making small jolts of pleasure shooting up her spine. He was licking up her cum. His face was flushed red, dark eyes looking at her her face for her reaction and chin wet with her slick. He continued his ministration as Rey lied down once again.

 

He finally pulled away and climbed up over her. He gave her a long lingering kiss and she could taste herself in his mouth.

 

“I hope you are not feeling tired already,” he said, with a glint in his eyes. “Because..” He looked down. Rey followed his gaze, and it settle on his hardened cock.

 

 _God he is big._ Rey observed and not for the first time. His fingers barely fit her. But just the thought of taking him in was thrilling. Stretching her and filling her to her capacity. And she couldn’t wait any longer.

  
“I want you inside me. Right. Now,” Rey growled. And she had a feeling her possessiveness aroused him even more.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ust somewhat resolved?
> 
> (Might have channeled my own experience there for Kylo's back story. :-/)
> 
> But please let me know your reactions in the comments. Remember midnight oil? lol
> 
> Until next time my lovely nightwalkers... :*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing?” she asked in shock. But he set her down on the bed and got on his knees.
> 
> “Fucking you,” He quipped, before grabbing her knee and flipping her on her belly. He grabbed her waist and hauled her up on her hands and knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Smut

 

* * *

 

Kylo couldn’t get the image of her falling apart out of his head. She was glorious in her moment of completion. Back arching up, skin raised and flushed red, her belly tight, and nipples taut pointing towards the sky. She was a goddess lost in her bliss and all he wanted to do was worship her.

 

And now that she came down from her high, she demanded more. Kylo was more than willing to give her more. He climbed up, bracing his weight on his elbows resting on either side of her head. She was biting her lips together, a naughty glint in her eyes. He felt her knee brushing against his inner thigh almost making him lose his balance. He looked down to find she had snuck her hand down and was fondling his heavy balls. Her folded knees still rubbing against his thigh.

 

Kylo tore his eyes away from what her hand was doing to him, a groan escaped his lips when she brushed her fingers against his painfully hard cock.

 

“Rey…” He buried his face in the junction between her neck and shoulder. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“More than anything in my life.” She whispered into his ears, as he felt her other hand reaching behind him and her nails digging into the flesh of his ass. She pulled him down and this time he did lose his balance. The weight of his body was now resting on her and he heard her moan beneath him. Kylo was afraid he was smothering her and tried to pull up but she held him tight.

 

“I love your weight on my body. You are so big and strong.” She panted, “Mmm,” She managed buck her hips up against his crotch.

 

Kylo could feel her heat on his hardened member. If he just moved up a little he’d be where he wanted to be. Where she wanted him to be.

 

“I’m ready Kylo,” she said, her hand pulling his head up by his hair from where he was sucking on her throat. She looked into his eyes and urged him forward.

 

Kylo didn’t waste anymore time. He pushed up on one elbow, his hand reaching down and grabbing his cock. He rubbed the leaking head against her slit a few times, making her hiss in impatience.

 

“I don’t appreciate the tease Kylo.” she bit out through clenched teeth, her eyes slowly changing color. But it didn’t stop him. He started nudging her sensitive clit with cock, making her shiver beneath him.

 

“Yeah? But I love teasing you, Rey,” he smirked, “I love the way your eyes flash in anger.” He started pushing in now. Slowly, deliberately, pressing against her entrance.

 

Rey gasped. Her fingers tightening in his hair as he pushed forward. The head slipping inside her pink pussy inch by inch. And lord she was tight. His eyes rolled back as he felt himself being engulfed by her velvety warmth.

 

Underneath him, Rey was moaning, her body slowly adjusting to his size. The friction was unbelievable. He wondered how could she be so tight? Then the thought came to him, and it stopped him in his track. His eyes snapping open and met hers in horror.

 

“Rey are you a virgin?” Kylo asked his voice breaking for a second.

 

“No,” she answered in annoyance. “It’s just been a while.”

 

He steadied himself on his elbows, looking deep into her eyes, “How long?” he pressed on.

 

“Long enough.” Rey spat out.

 

Kylo didn’t know what to do. He moved and felt her nails digging into his ass.

 

“Don’t you dare pull out,” she warned under her breath.

 

She was so angry. Angrier than he’d seen her before. But there was vulnerability there beneath the anger and Kylo wanted to chase that away.

 

In one smooth movement he pushed all of himself inside her, knocking the breath out of her lungs. She was unbelievably tight around him. Her walls clenching and spasming. He stayed like that, buried to hilt, letting her adjust to his size.

 

Her eyes were squeezed shut, and mouth slightly parted. He leaned down and captured her bottom lip between his teeth, and started to nibble on the pink flesh. When she finally opened her eyes she nudged him forward to start moving.

 

Kylo experimentally pulled back a little and bucked forward, making her moan. He felt her blunt nails being dragged down the his back, making him hiss in pain.

 

This time he pulled back, almost entirely before snapping his hips back, knocking her forward and making her scream. He couldn’t help but growl at the delicious friction. He quickly got into a rhythm, pushing in and out of her warmth. It was pure bliss, like coming home. Her hot pussy was inviting and sleek with arousal for him. The thought made him speed up.

 

“Faster, Kylo. Mhmm,” Rey panted out as she pulled his lips down to meet hers. He eagerly kissed back. Enjoying the feel of her soft lips against his. He felt a shiver down his spine. All his nerve ends were on fire. The slapping of skin and their collective moans filled the air.

 

Kylo was sure he was having a sensory overload and was caught completely off guard when Rey flipped their positions. She was straddling him now, her hands flat on his chest, his cock still balls deep inside her. She managed to change their position without breaking their contact.

 

He was still shocked, as he found her smiling down at him. She kissed his nose, and his mouth before she started moving again. He grabbed her waist and helped her bounce on his cock. Her breasts rubbing against his chest. She pulled away from his lips and straightened up.

 

Kylo was mesmerised by her beauty. Her beautiful perky tits bouncing with her every movement. He couldn’t help himself, he sat up and captured on pointy nipple between his lips. Rey moaned out, running her fingers through his hair, pulling him even closer to her chest. He swirled his tongue around her erect bud before started to nibble. He reached up and grabbed her other breast. He gave the soft globe a gentle squeeze before taking the nipple between his thumb and index finger, while still sucking onto the other one.

 

He pulled away from her breast and peered up. Her eyes were half lidded as she met his gaze.

 

“I’ve been waiting to suck them for so long,” He told her, his lips inched away from her wet nipple. He dragged his lips across her chest to the other one. “All those time you walked around without a bra. Your nipples drove me crazy.”

 

“Why didn’t you touch them then?” Rey asked, her voice nothing over a whisper.

 

“Don’t encourage me Rey, you might regret it.”

 

“I’m counting on it,” Rey said pulling his mouth back to her nipple.

 

She was sitting on his lap now. They both stopped moving. Too distracted by her breasts. He was still buried deep inside her. And felt her walls contracting around him. All the nipple stimulation was affecting her more than she was letting on. He kept sucking, his thumb teasing the other one. And within seconds he felt her back arching, and she came around his cock with a shout.

 

After a while he pulled away, her nipple slipped out of his mouth. Kylo heard her protest, and it made him smile, “You sure like getting your nipples sucked.”

 

“I do. I didn’t even know that,” she sighed, looking into his eyes.

 

He grabbed her by her thigh and lifted her off his cock.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked in shock. But he set her down on the bed and got on his knees.

 

“Fucking you,” He quipped, before grabbing her knee and flipping her on her belly. He grabbed her waist and hauled her up on her hands and knees.

 

He started rubbing his cock on her ass. And wondered how would it feel like to fuck her peachy ass.  _ Hmm, now that would be interesting. _ He thought as he rubbed the leaking head of his cock on the pucker of her ass.

 

“Kylo please,” Rey called, looking at him over her shoulder.

 

“Yes, love?” he said, leaning over her, his chest touching her arched back, his face closer to hers. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled the side of her face.

 

“Fuck me,” she said, her eyes slipping closed and he rubbed against her entrance.

 

“As you wish,” he said as he pushed inside once again.

 

He straightened up grabbing her waist, and started moving in and out of her in a unforgiving speed.

 

“Ahhhh,” Rey groaned out.

 

“You like this Rey?” Kylo asked over the slapping of skin. “My cock pounding your little pussy?”

 

“Oh yes,” she panted, “Faster.”

 

And Kylo was more than happy to oblige. His fingers where making bruises on her skin. He stared down at the purple and yellow marks forming on her waist, fascinated by the change in color. He felt like painting her whole body with those. Marking every inch of her skin as his. The possessiveness was driving him insane.

 

Once again he leaned forward. His hands traced down her arms covering hers fisting on his sheet. His mouth latched onto the soft flesh of her neck, biting and marking. He bit her shoulder, down her spine, the expense of her back. Leaving angry red marks at his wake.

 

_ Mine. _ The thought consumed his mind.

 

“Yes all yours,” Rey moaned, looking over her shoulder. She read his mind and wasn't appalled by his possessiveness. That made his heart feel full.

 

She was pushing back, meeting his thrusts. Kylo groaned. His hand now grabbing her soft tits as he fucked into her. He squeezed them harder, making her keen. 

 

Kylo could feel his own orgasm building. His balls were heavy and his abdominal muscles felt tight. Rey was pushing back and he lost his pace for a second, but then he recovered remembering he can't come just yet.

 

He traced his hand down to her clit, but before he could capture it she grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth.

 

“I'm close. Let me help you,” Kylo told her.

 

But she didn't let go of his hand. Instead opted for noisily suckling his finger. She pulling it out with a pop.

 

“You are helping me plenty already,” she said, squeezing her thighs together, making it near impossible to move within her.

 

Kylo let out animalistic growl before speeding up. He was moving in an inhuman pace. He was channeling his supernatural speed he realized. Moving in and out of her tight squeeze. He was climbing towards his peak and could feel Rey reaching hers too. 

 

Her pussy clenched around him and she cried out throwing her head back. Her completion triggered his orgasm as well. His body stilled, spine straightened and fingers tightening in her flesh. He came with a shout, shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside her. 

 

They both collapsed on bed. Kylo’s weight resting on top her slight body. Breathing and panting in sync. He turned on his side. Still trying to catch his breath. He looked at her panting form, resting on her front, face buried in his mattress.

 

Kylo reached out and ran his hand down the expanse of her back. He felt her shiver. She was still sensitive. He couldn't only imagine what it must be like for her. She was so new to this life. Her nerves were high-strung and the stimulation might have been too much for her. He got up on his elbow and slowly moved her hair aside from her back. Leaning in, he placed feather light kisses on the soft skin behind her ear. Rey groaned, making him chuckle against her skin. 

 

“Are you okay?” He said, pressing his lips against her shoulder and peered at her face. 

 

“Mmhmm.” 

 

Kylo ran his fingers through her hair. “Are you sure?”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

He looked down her body and his eyes fell on the junction of her thighs at the evidence of their passion. He distractedly traced his finger over the smeared liquid. Rey got up on her elbows and looked at him than his wet fingers. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. Bringing the cum finger to her mouth, she sucked it clean.

 

Kylo’s breath caught in his chest. He clashed his lips to hers and kissed her into the mattress. Tasting his own spent in her tongue, and groaning in her mouth. He could feel his blood already rushing towards his groin, but reluctantly pulled away. He smoothed down her hair and looked into her eyes.

 

“I will get us cleaned up. It’s almost daybreak, and you are tired,” Kylo said, running his eyes down her flushed face.

 

He got up before she could protest. In the ensuite he wetted a wash towel and wiped himself down. Then splashed some cold water on face. He returned with a towel for Rey. She was staring up at him, Kylo noticed she didn’t even bother to cover up. When she saw him approach the bed, she opened her knees, giving him a clear view of her cum covered pussy.

 

It took all his restraint not to get on his knees and lick her clean. He opted for meticulously wiping her down. When he was done, he leaned in and placed a open mouth kiss on top of her wet pussy lips and closed her thighs. He tossed the towel on the bedside table and pulled her to the pillows. He cuddled her from behind and kissed the top of her head. She sighed contently and snuggled into his chest. He pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

 

“Goodnight, Kylo.”

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? I tease, I also deliver? ;-)
> 
> Let me know your(dirty) thoughts in the comments... *wink wink*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can get used to waking up like this,” he said, his lips still pressed on her shoulder as he peered down at her.
> 
> Rey turned around and pulled his head to her chest. “Me too,” she said, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after and a friend comes to visit.

* * *

 

 

Rey woke up from her sleep feeling absolutely and unequivocally happy for the first-time since forever. Forever. She tasted the word repeating it inside her head. She wouldn't mind waking up like this, wrapped in warmth and feeling utterly desired for the rest of eternity. Her life had been so full of pain and suffering she thought maybe it was about time it changed. Didn't she deserve happiness, which she was completely devout of her entire life?

 

She snuggled back into his body. He encircled her inside his big muscular arms. One arm coming around beneath her and resting between her breasts, hand cupping her soft globe. The other arm draped over her, his hand capturing the back of her thigh. There was something very possessive about the way Kylo held her in his sleep. 

 

That would've freaked her out in any other scenario but with him it didn't. She likes to be held by him, to be taken care of. He made her feel wanted and at home. No one had ever done that before. Not that Rey ever gave anyone the opportunity to come close to her. She had the innate distrust for people. And for good reasons. Growing up amongst assassins and trained murderers wasn't the best environment to insight trust.

 

Rey kept her eyes shut hoping to fall back into sleep once again. Not willing to get out of the cozy bed and away from Kylo’s body heat. Weren't vampires supposed to be cold blooded creatures? Then why did he run so hot? His body was a furnace. Not that she was complaining. She could feel every inch of his skin that was pressed up against her. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his soft lips brushing against her pulse point. Rey pressed back, sinking into his embrace and gasped when she felt it. It was like a hot brand against her ass. His morning hard on felt like a poignant reminder of last night.

 

A surge of arousal flooded through her belly and pooled between her legs. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her parted lips as she pushed her ass against his erection. Kylo involuntarily bucked against her with a groan. Rey felt hot all over, but he was holding her so tight, she couldn’t even rub her thighs together to get some relief. First time since she woke up she felt annoyed by his embrace.

 

Rey huffed in exasperation after trying to move for a few moments. She felt him stir and then nuzzle into her neck. He started nibbling the soft flesh behind her ear putting her already over stimulated body on the edge.

 

“Good morning, love,” he whispered into her ear before taking her earlobe into his mouth.

 

Mmmh was all she could manage.

 

“Need some help?” Kylo asked playfully, sliding his hand that was resting on her thigh up, inching closer to where she wants him to be.

 

“Yes,” Rey breathed out, as she felt him hook her leg around his thigh. He slipped his hardened cock between her legs, deliberately started rubbing it on her entrance.

 

“Do you want it?” he asked, his voice hot against her skin.

 

“Please,” Rey keened and felt him press into her. He was inside her in one long push.

 

She suddenly felt so full, and needed a moment to adjust. It wasn’t painful, quite opposite of that. He filled her so deliciously, she felt like she could get lost in that sensation.

 

When he finally started moving and Rey was meeting him thrust by thrust. Rey turned her head and captured his lips. Sinking her fingers into his hair she held him in place. She felt him speed up, his other hand squeezing her breast and pulling her even closer to his chest. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed her down on the mattress. His body was almost entirely over her now. His hand snaked down and started rubbing her clit as he thrusted deeper into her pussy.

 

“Oh Rey, I-” Kylo panted out, his thrusts were starting to grow faster and less co-ordinated.

 

His slick fingers were rubbing so hard Rey couldn’t focus on the rest of his statement. She came screaming into the pillow, feeling her pussy squeezing him, as he followed her over the edge.

 

Rey was lost in her bliss, she didn’t know for how long because when she came down, she felt him peppering her shoulder and back with kisses.

 

“I can get used to waking up like this,” he said, his lips still pressed on her shoulder as he peered down at her.

 

Rey turned around and pulled his head to her chest. “Me too,” she said, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

 

“We should get up and get ready,” Kylo said, pushing up on his elbows.

 

Rey nodded and let him pull her up as well.

 

* * *

 

Rey was in the shower when he heard his bell ring. Very few people had his address and even fewer would ring the bell. Ben pulled the door to his bedroom shut and padded towards the main entrance. He concentrated on the person standing outside. He could sense a strong set of lungs and steady heart beating on the other side of the door. He narrowed his eyes and checked the security cam outside of his apartment. The face of Finn popped on the screen. He let go of the breath he was holding in and scanned his hand to open the locks.

 

Kylo pulled the door open to find Finn leaning on the door frame. He kept the door half open his body shielding the entrance, keeping the shorter man from looking into his apartment.

 

“Good evening,” Finn said, folding his arms across his chest, “I have been calling you since this morning.”

 

“Oh,” Kylo said, running his fingers through his unruly hair. “I was sleeping. Didn’t get a chance to check my phone.”

 

“Well that would have saved me a trip. What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Kylo told him flatly.

 

“Are you sure?” Finn asked, looking at him suspiciously. “I saw Mitaka cleaning up a decapitation victim. It was at your request.” He tried to look inside, “Care to explain?”

 

“Since when do I have to explain myself to you?” Kylo said incredulously.

 

“Since you started leaving headless victims to clean up,” Finn said, pointing a finger at him.

 

“Yeah, you are going to lecture me about headless victims? Kinda hypocritical don’t you think?”

 

“So we are bringing that up now?” Finn countered, “ Actually that’s exactly the reason I came here. What’s going on? Tell me, I can help.”

 

“I don’t need your help,” Kylo said, “You’d help me if you just leave me be.”

 

“I won’t. You were there for me when I had my little...episode.”

 

“Episode. Is that what are calling your Ripper days now?” Kylo said.

 

“Do you really want to have this conversation out here?” Finn gritted under his breath looking down the corridor.

 

“Kylo?” Rey called him from behind. “Who is it?”

 

Kylo shut his eyes. He didn’t want anyone to know Rey was here. Not until she was stronger. But he couldn’t do anything about it now. He sighed and looked over his shoulder. Rey was standing in the middle of the room. She had showered and dressed.

 

“You have someone in there with you?” Finn asked, his voice wasn’t hiding his surprise.

 

Kylo opened the door to let Finn in. The younger vampire, stepped into his apartment as he shut the door locking it once again.

 

“Finn meet Rey.” Kylo walked to Rey, “Rey this is Finn.”

 

“Wait, you took in another new vampire? I thought you said you won’t be doing that again,” Finn said looking at Rey.

 

Kylo saw Rey’s brow furrowing. “Yes. I did say that. After the disaster you turned out to be.”

 

“Well if the victim from last night was hers, then I don’t know how it is any different?” Finn snipped.

 

“It is different because it was her first hunt and it wasn’t an innocent,” Kylo argued.

 

“Okay. What’s going on. And who is this?” Rey asked, he could sense she was nervous. Her anxiety spiking at the presence of a stranger. He needed to reassure her. The need to comfort her was almost instinctual. He felt his body reaching towards her. He cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Finn is not a threat. Remember I told you I helped newborns before? He was one of the vampires under my care.” He brushed her hair behind her ear with one hand. And felt her calm down slowly.

 

“Wait a minute,” Finn said, and Kylo remembered they weren’t alone. They had an audience witnessing this intimate moment. “She isn’t just any newborn, is she?”

 

Finn’s eyes were round as he looked between the two of them. The connection or bond between them was very strong and after last night it must have become even stronger. Finn must’ve sensed it already.

 

“Did you-?” Finn seemed to not be able to finish his question, he was so shocked. He couldn't blame his young friend. Kylo vowed to never turn anyone. But Rey wasn’t just anyone.

 

“Yes. She isn’t just a newborn I came across, I have turned her,” Kylo said. His arm wrapped around Rey’s waist.

 

“Okay. But why?” Finn asked.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Rey was in danger and needed my help,” Kylo said simply.

 

“What kind of danger?” Finn pressed on.

 

Kylo could feel Rey stiffening beside him. Finn’s insistent questioning was putting her on the edge again.

 

“Mortal danger. That’s all you need to know for now.” Kylo shut him down. “Now tell me why you are here.”

 

“Well I wanted to check up on you. You’ve been quiet for some time,” He looked at Rey, “Now I know why? Then I see the victim. You can only imagine why I’d be… worried. You helped me Kylo, I just wanted return the favor.”

 

“Well thanks for the concern. But  there is nothing wrong with me,” Kylo said sounding annoyed.

 

“Maybe I can help?” Finn offered. “I’m uniquely experienced with this situation.” He added with a smile directed at Rey. 

 

“Thanks, but I have things under control. I’ve been doing this for a long time. Rey is learning to control her powers,” Kylo said.

 

“Okay but I'd lay off on the hunting for a while. Not until she gets a hang of it. You don't want her on hunter radar now, do you?” Kylo felt Rey shift nervously beside him. Finn continued, “Maybe visit the den? That would be safer.”

 

Kylo thought about it. She needed fresh blood now and could do with some practice.

 

“Hmm,” Kylo acquiesced, “But since you are here, maybe you can be of use.”

 

“Yeah anything,” Finn said, nodding his head.

 

“Coruscant Square? Clan activity around the area?”

 

“I don’t know, but I can definitely look into it. But since when do you care about clan business?” Finn asked, confused.

 

“Just get me the information,” Kylo said, walking up to the door and opening it for Finn. He got the hint.

 

“Okay. You might get some information if you go to the den tonight? I’m sure someone would know something.”

 

“I might swing by,” Kylo said, as Finn walked out of the door. “It was nice meeting you Rey.” He waved at her as Kylo shut the door.

 

“A friend?” Rey asked him.

 

“More like a nuisance,” he said sitting in an arm chair. Rey looked at him with confusion. “I found him when his maker abandoned him after turning him. More like followed his trail of decapitated victims in the streets of London back in 1888.”

 

“Wait a minute. You are meaning to tell-” Rey sat down on the chair across from him. Pointing at the door Finn just left, and added. “That’s Jack the Ripper?”

 

Kylo nodded.

 

“You helped Jack the Ripper. One of the most notorious murderers in the history of humanity. He is your friend? He brutally killed women!”

 

“Well, his crimes were exaggerated by tabloids. And he didn’t just kill women. He killed a fair amount of men as well,” Kylo said, matter of factly. But seeing Rey’s outrage, he realized that didn’t really help.

 

“He was only feeding. He was new and he didn’t know what he was doing. He couldn’t control it. He was abandoned and had to do what he could to survive,” Kylo reasoned.

 

“Doesn’t excuse his actions. He should have been put down!” Rey outraged.

 

“Well, he isn’t a bad person Rey, it was out of his control. You should know it after last night; what happens when bloodlust takes over,” Kylo said, and saw guilt flushing in her eyes. “Besides, he hasn’t killed anyone since-- in over a century. He is truly remorseful and helped many newborns since then. Preventing many deaths.”

 

“Hmm, what was he going on about, this den?” Rey asked.

 

Kylo leaned forward resting his elbow on his knees. “You are a newborn so you need fresh blood. And he is suggesting that I take you to the blood dens rather than taking you on a hunt.”

 

“What's a blood den?” Rey asked mirroring his pose. He wondered if she even noticed that?

 

“Remember I told you about Humans willingly letting nightwalkers feed from them?”

 

Rey wrinkled her nose, but nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“The dens are where willing donors meet nightwalkers. It's like a club. Run by an older nightwalker,” Kylo informed.

 

“That's wrong in so many levels,” Rey huffed, looking disgusted.

 

“Well it helps vampires not kill for sustenance. So, I'd say it's necessary,” Kylo said as he saw Rey get up on her feet and languidly stalk towards him. He gulped and looked up at her as she stood right between his legs, much like she did last night.

 

She placed her index finger under his chin and asked, “And do you go to this..den often?”

 

Kylo met her gaze and gulped, “Not really, I'm an older vampire, I can survive off of bags and I hunt more proficiently. Besides-” he paused, as Rey climbed onto his lap, her legs draped over his thighs, “Not my scene.”

 

Rey leaned in and captured his lips, giving him a deep kiss. Before whispering against them, “Hmm, didn't think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at writing fluff ended up in a smut. that rarely happens. I have a smut block, so this helped. Hope you guys enjoyed the unplanned sex :"D
> 
> Also Jack the Ripper is one of my favorite urban legends, as in I like the way it is used in fictions, not the actual killer. Another unplanned story, that just happened when I started writing the chapter. Also it means, Finn here is British, like John. :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about the chapter because, you know feedbacks help.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It all looks so normal. Just like a regular nightclub.”
> 
> “Not what you expected?” Kylo murmured, ducking down closer to her.
> 
> “No, I thought people would be engaged in bloodletting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Den. Not something Rey expected. Also we get introduced to a new canon character. The chapter is mostly world building and plot.
> 
> Guys we reached 300 Kudos. Thank you so much for the love and support.

 

* * *

  

Kylo took her down to the underground parking lot. Rey patiently waited by the elevator while he brought the car up front. She look down at her hand seeing her nails had grown quite long. As a hunter she always kept them short and practical. It's was quite the contrary now. They were longer and somehow more pointy and sharp looking. She wondered if it was one of the physical changes.

 

When Kylo pulled up, Rey was anything but surprised. It was a sleek black Aston Martin Db9 series. If Rey remembered correctly it was called Carbon Black. She suppressed a laugh as she climbed into the passenger seat, pulling on the seat belt.

 

“What?” Kylo asked when he saw her biting her lips to stop from laughing.

 

“I don't know what I'd expected? Should have known better from the apartment you chose to live in,” she said admiringly touching the dashboard.

 

He managed to looked embarrassed, ducking his head bashfully. “Yeah, I think I went a little overboard with that.”

 

“You did. Especially if you're trying to blend in. This-” she gestures, “isn't inconspicuous.”

 

“I know,” he admitted, then added, “The apartment is necessary because of the security and the privacy.”

 

Rey understood that.

 

“But I don't know what got into me-” He was starting to ramble. But Rey leaned in and cupped his chin.

 

“It's okay to indulge yourself every once in awhile, Kylo.” She pecked his lips and then pulled back, letting him go.

 

“Yeah,” he said as he pulled the car out of the lot and they set into the night.

 

* * *

 

They pulled up in front of a tall building in downtown area. Cars were speeding past them and someone rushed to her side and open the door. They even offered a hand to help her out. Rey refused and saw Kylo giving the valet his keys.

 

She looked up at the building to see it was a high end establishment with all kinds of modern amenities. She was expecting a dark and dingy joint, somewhere obscure and out of prying eyes but the nightwalkers had something else in mind. They were conducting such a dubious activity out in the open.

 

“I didn't expect this. What about exposure?” Rey asked, still looking up at the building with stop lights shooting up in the night sky.

 

“Hidden in plain sight,” he shrugged then offered her his hand. She stared at it for a moment; she had never held someone's hand, let alone in public. It felt like an oddly intimate gesture.

 

She timidly put her hand in his. Kylo interlaced their fingers and pulled her forward.

 

“To outsiders it looks like a regular nightclub with exclusive patron list,” Kylo informed her as they took the elevator up.

 

When they walked into the lobby of the _club_ she noticed that she was probably very underdressed for the venue. She looked at Kylo wearing his customary black button down and leather jacket. His soft and voluminous hair styled in his usual way. He looked effortlessly regal.

 

Rey on the other hand, felt plain in comparison wearing the pants he bought for her and a comfortable shirt. She didn't even bother to put on of the fancier ones. And the leather jacket was probably her only saving grace, or she'd have looked even more out of place.

 

She looked around at the girls waiting to be let in, wearing high heel shoes and skin tight party dresses, with elaborate hairstyles and carefully put make up. They were all humans. There were definitely more humans than nightwalkers in this establishment Rey realized.

 

A big bouncer type person opened the rope as soon as he saw Kylo, bowing slightly before letting them in. He eyed Rey and she fought the urge to shrink into his side. She felt him putting his arm around her waist, almost possessively before giving the larger man a pointed look.

 

The inside of the club was nothing like Rey expected a vampiric feeding den to be. It looked like a high end nightclub with dance floors and a dj. People were dancing to the beat and the energy in the room was sending her on overdrive. It was too much stimulation for her newborn senses. She felt her knees buckle and thanked her stars Kylo still had his arm around her waist.

 

He held her still, his other hand coming around to steady her. He looked deep into her eyes and pushed into her mind.

 

_It's okay, sweetheart. Try to tune it out. Just like we practiced, remember. Focus on your heartbeat._

 

Rey shut her eyes and did what helped her before. Focusing on _his_ heartbeat. Soon she felt focused, and could tune the sound out. The energy was still very high. But it didn't feel as overwhelming as before.

 

She opened her eyes. And looked at his concerned face. She gave him a weak smile.

 

“Feeling any better?” he asked.

 

Rey nodded. “Let's get this thing over with.”

 

She let Kylo pull her through the crowd. And if she wasn't imagining it it felt like people were moving away or giving them room to pass when they saw Kylo approaching. She wondered what that was about. She knew he was an older vampire and quite notorious. But so far she didn't see anything that will make him infamous. That part only served to confuse her. But Kylo didn't seem to be fazed by any of it almost as if he was used to it.

 

They walked deeper into the club and away from the dance floor. Rey saw people dancing, talking, drinking from a bar, making out, and overall socializing. None of it looked suspicious.

 

“It all looks so normal. Just like a regular nightclub.”

 

“Not what you expected?” Kylo murmured, ducking down closer to her.

 

“No, I thought people would be engaged in bloodletting.”

 

“Oh trust me they are. This is what you can call foreplay of sort.”

 

“Huh?” Rey was confused.

 

“It's all consensual. And it's not just about feeding. It's about pleasure, companionship. If they just wanted blood they could've found it elsewhere. They are here for a nightlife.”

 

They took a spiraling steps up to the upper landing.

 

“Where are we going?” Rey asked tugging his hand.

 

“To meet a friend.” That was all she got out of him.

 

They walked up to a booth where a man in his late 40s was sitting with two other human girls and a vampire man. When his eyes fell on Kylo they lit up. He stood up and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

 

“Kylo, it's been a while,” he said walking up to them.

 

“Hello, DJ. Yes it has,” Kylo said in a flat tone. “This is Rey. You need to arrange for her to feed.” he demanded without any preamble.

 

DJ, looked at Rey as if he suddenly noticed her and his eyes widened. He gave Rey a once over, his eyes had a predatory glint that put Rey on the edge. She felt Kylo tensing up as well beside her.

 

“And who is gorgeous creature, may I ask?” DJ asked suggestively.

 

“I sired her,” Kylo declared and Rey saw the surprise flashing into the man’s eyes. She looked past DJ at this companions, they all looked shocked, and started murmuring amongst themselves.

 

“Wow. I never thought you'd sire someone, Kylo. I didn't see that coming.” His eyes never left Rey, “She must be something special for you to turn her.”

 

“It's none of your concern, but arranging her a feeder is. So I'd suggest you get along with it,” Kylo spat out, taking a step towards the older man.

 

DJ raised his hands in defeat, bowing his head a little. “Of course, my prince. Please follow me.”

 

 _Prince._ Rey thought in confusion, looking up at him. But Kylo didn't seem to be in the mood to answer her mental query.

 

DJ lead them down a corridor. There were partitions on either side, dividing the space in small booths. It reminded Rey of a fancy Japanese restaurant she once scouted. Which was kind of ironic because this was a place where nightwalkers come to have a fancy meal.

 

The thought made her shudder to think there was a human in each of these compartments letting vampires drink from them. She shook the thought out; this was her reality now.

 

Kylo stopped and Rey almost crashed into him but her senses stopped her from making a fool out of herself. She looked around him to see a woman walking up to them.

 

“Calista, please arrange a booth for Rey here,” he gestured towards her.

 

“Certainly. A girl or a boy?” The woman asked looking at Kylo with a flirtatious smile.

 

“Doesn't matter, whoever is available. Just make sure the blood is fresh and clean,” Kylo told them in a flat voice that sounded very commanding.

 

“Call one of the new recruits,” DJ said waving his hand.

 

The woman nodded and looked down at the tablet she was holding, typing commands. “This way.”

 

“I'll be at the front if you need me,” DJ said with a forced smile and left.

 

The woman let them to a booth, and slid open the partition door. She gestured them in and Kylo guided Rey in before entering himself.

 

The woman called out behind them, “I'll be right outside, If you need _anything_ please press the call button.”

 

Rey looked at the woman this time. She was looking at Kylo hungrily. That made Rey’s skin crawl. But Kylo slid the door shut behind him without a second glance. Rey followed his gaze and found a young boy sitting in a chair in the corner. There was a couch on the other side of the small room. The boy looked very young and pale. But his sickly pallor was in contrast with the glint in his eyes. Rey could almost taste his anticipation and excitement. He stood up the moment they entered.

 

“Are you even old enough to.. donate?” Rey asked before she could stop herself.

 

“Yes, I'm 19,” he answered in a practiced way.

 

“Sit down,” Kylo said and the boy sat down immediately.

 

Rey looked at him, she didn't know what to do. He urged her forward. _Remember don't bite him._

 

Rey nodded and approached the boy. It didn't feel right, but she was hungry and if she was honest, she felt weak as well.

 

“Neck or Wrist?” he asked.

 

Neck felt oddly intimate for Rey. Actually everything felt intimate. She only remembered biting Kylo and it was heady and addictive. She didn't remember the hunt. It all seemed like a blur. But she knew that it had been anything but personal-- it was brutal and necessary. “This feels weird,” Rey said, looking back at Kylo.

 

“It's okay sweetheart. Let's just get it over with,” he told her taking a step forward.

 

“Wrist,” he told the boy, who immediately took out a ornate knife and sliced his wrist. Blood started spilling from the wound, and Rey felt an involuntary hiss escaping her throat. The smell of fresh blood was intoxicating and her mouth started salivating. The boy held his torn wrist up for her. Blood was trickling down his arm now.

 

Rey felt Kylo’s hand on her back. And she instantly felt a little more grounded. She took the wrist to her mouth and started sucking. It was exactly what it supposed to be, food. Rey tried to focus on the hunger pang in her stomach, attempting to ignore how bizarre this whole situation was.

 

She was getting a little carried away, but Kylo sensed it. His hand tightened on her waist and Rey willed her fangs to stay in.

 

“No biting,” Kylo commanded. His voice sounded stern. And it made her swallow hard.

 

She really didn't want to bite this boy or anyone for that matter, and she was sure of it.

 

She heard the boy moan a little and her eyes snapped open. These people were here for the high and it was taking effect on the boy.

 

Rey had enough. His moan made her lose her appetite entirely. She hastily pulled away.

 

Wiping her mouth, she stepped back into Kylo’s chest. Her eyes were on the boy though. He was now leaning back, his eyes shut. He looked high-- a content smile tugging at his lips. Rey couldn't help but feel disgusted.

 

“I'm sorry,” she heard kylo whisper into her ear. She knew he could feel her revulsion. “I know how it feels,” he paused, “But it's food.”

 

“I would rather hunt,” she said turning in his embrace.

 

Kylo nodded. “Okay. We'd just have to be extra careful and work on your control.”

 

“I'll train hard, I promise.” She looked up at him. “I don't want to do this.” The hunter gene in her that's been passed down from generations was in conflict with her new vampire anatomy. Hunting and feeding on bad people didn't feel like this. But, she turned around and glanced at the boy, this was wrong.

 

Rey looked back at Kylo and only saw understanding in his eyes. _Is this how you feel? Is this why you stay away and hunt the way you do?_

 

He heard her question. Looking past her at the boy he answered. “Yes. Hunting murderers helps elude the guilt. But the feeling of wrongness,” he pulled her to his chest, “That never goes away.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night isn't over yet. I know it probably left you with more questions than answers. Feel free to ask them. :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts one, the den, DJ, and the whole bloodletting business, in the comments. Every feed back counts and I love to hear your thoughts and speculation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You said it's like socializing. This-”, she pointed at the boy still slumped in the chair, lost in post-bite euphoria. “Looks like a- brothel.” She couldn't help the venom in her voice.
> 
> “Downstairs vampires meet humans and other vampires, and they hook up. And not just for feeding,” Kylo explained. “But this is strictly for feeding.” He gestured around. “Or it's supposed to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter start right were we left off last time.
> 
> Heed the tags. Graphic description of violence ahead.

 

 

* * *

 

“You said it's like socializing. This-”, she pointed at the boy still slumped in the chair, lost in post-bite euphoria. “Looks like a- brothel.” She couldn't help the venom in her voice.

 

“Downstairs vampires meet humans and other vampires, and they hook up. And not just for feeding,” Kylo explained. “But this is strictly for feeding.” He gestured around. “Or it's supposed to be.”

 

“Well the _hostess_ outside seemed to be hinting more than that. _Anything._ Yup that's what she mentioned,” Rey said pulling away from him, her hands on her hips.

 

“Well people probably want to do more.” Gesturing towards the door, he added, “And they want to please.”

 

“What does he get out of this?” she asked looking at the boy. “Just the high?”

 

“Yes. That's his drug of choice. Besides some of them wants to be turned. So they are hoping to convince a nightwalker to give them the dark gift..” Kylo informed her matter-of-factly.

 

Rey felt dirty. Her stomach was roiling just thinking about all this. Kylo tried to reach out and touch her, but Rey stepped back out of his reach.

 

Right then the door slid open and the woman from before walked in. She looked at the boy and then dragged her gaze back to Kylo and asked,

 

“May I?” Then hastily added as an explanation, “It's protocol.”

 

“Go ahead,” Kylo waved dismissively, his eyes still on Rey.

 

With narrowed eyes Rey followed the woman's actions. Leaning over the boy she checked his pulse, then wrote something on the tab and turn to them. Her calculated professional demeanor changing to a more pleasant one.

 

“Your progeny is fed. What about you, my prince?”

 

Rey turned to Kylo. She watched him work his jaw, his nostrils flaring slightly.

 

The woman walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest, “I've fed recently. It can be like old times.”

 

Rey heard an alarm going off in the back of her head. This person was insinuating some sort of intimacy she might have shared with Kylo before. And even if it meant in the past, maybe a time when she wasn't my even born, yet it filled her with mindless anger and contempt.

 

Kylo probably could sense her shift in mood, because he reached for her again but she didn't budge. Folding her arms across her chest she was glaring daggers at the woman.

 

“I don't feed from vampires. And even if I did I won't be interested in biting you, Calista. I thought I made it clear a century and half ago.” Kylo said in a cold and harsh tone, that made Rey look at him in surprise.

 

“Why? You are not above it. You didn't mind turning her!” The woman practically shouted on his face her lips curling in a snarl.

 

“You are clearly not under control, I think you should leave, before you do something stupid,” Kylo said in a flat tone.

 

“Stupid huh? Is that why you didn't turn me?”

 

Kylo eyes turned cold. “Precisely, I'd never turn someone who clearly can't handle the gift. Now stop before I make you stop.”

 

But the woman wasn't listening. She was too far gone in her jealousy. It made Rey wonder what must have been between them to insight such a violent reaction?

 

 _Nothing._ Rey heard him answer her query without even voicing it. She could sense disgust rolling off of him, at the insinuation. Kylo pinched the bridge if his nose in impatience.

 

“Listen you're not the first person to ask me for the gift or the last person I turned down. So it's nothing personal,” Kylo said. But that just riled the woman up further.

 

She then turned to Rey, and pointed at her, “What's so special about _her_ , anyway?” She mocked giving Rey an once over. It made her feel dirty, the way the woman looked at her.

 

Kylo walked in front of Rey like he was trying to shield her from some feral animal. In a way he was, which fascinated Rey. Gone were the woman's cool professional facade, replaced by an angry predatory form. Her eyes turned red and fangs were out.

 

Rey could finally understand what Kylo meant by distraction or emotions could get you killed. This woman was clearly overwhelmed by the jealousy and frustration towards Kylo. To the point of recklessness and that could get her killed or cause self-destruction.

 

She didn't frighten Rey. Quite opposite actually, she fascinated by her. It was like learning from observing. She learned about vampires losing control in her lessons with Kylo or back at the Academy. She also had faced deranged nightwalkers as a hunter on a daily basis. But with her new powers she could anticipate the fight or attack for that matter more easily. Her racing mind already detected weakness in the woman’s postures and devised plans to apprehend and eliminate the threat.

 

Kylo probably wanted to avoid making a mess. But Rey had something else on her mind. Wrapping her arms around Kylo’s torso, she raised up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

 

Only it wasn't a whisper, “You said you don't drink from vampires, yet can't seemed to get enough of me.” She finished biting his earlobes.

 

A feral cry escaped the woman's throat before she charged at them. Kylo was instantly on alert. The maker's instinct to protect his own or the connection at work, Rey didn't know, but his arm shot up at same time the woman’s claw scraped her right arm still resting around his shoulder.

 

A monstrous growl tore out of Kylo when he looked down at her scarred arm and his fist plunged into the woman’s chest. Rey heard her agonizing cry as she staggered back on her feet and landed on her butt. Looking up, she saw the woman’s feet were dangling and Kylo had her up by the hole he created in her chest. She realized Kylo had his hand around the woman's irregularly beating heart.

 

The door of the room flung open. DJ and Finn rushed in but they got rooted to the spot looking at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

 

“NO ONE TOUCHES HER!” Kylo bellowed, his voice sounding deep and dangerous. Turning his head to the newcomers he added, “NO ONE!”

 

“Kylo come down, man.” Finn said, approaching him like one would a wild beast.

 

Kylo snarled.

 

“Finn back away!” Rey shouted, getting up on her feet.

 

His eyes weren’t even bloodshot, they were all black and depthless.

 

“Kylo…” Rey tried to reach out to him. It seemed to have gotten his attention, as he turned to look at her. His eyes turned back, but posture didn’t change. The woman was still lifted in air but his hand.

 

“Finn take Rey and the boy out!” Kylo gritted out, turning to his friend, “NOW!”

 

Finn immediately got to work. Speeding to the boy, who was now cowering in the far corner, rushing him out on the corridor, before returning for Rey.

 

“I don’t want to leave!” Rey told him.

 

“Rey, please listen to him, come with me.” Finn pleaded.

 

Her body was screaming against it, but then she felt a thought pushed to her mind. _I’ll explain everything in a minute. Please go with him._

 

Rey felt annoyed. _It better be a good explanation._ She pushed back, before walking out of the room.

 

* * *

 

As the door shut behind Finn, Kylo pulled his hand out of the woman’s chest. She collapsed on the floor, as blood started to pool around her lifeless body.

 

DJ walked around the blood to reach Kylo, offering him his handkerchief, who promptly took it and started wiping his hand clean.

 

“Tsk tsk tsk. What a waste. It would take months to revive this one.” The man said, looking at the body. “Oh well.”

 

“You shouldn't have allowed someone like that to be turned. Let alone employ loose cannons like these. I thought my grandfather taught you better.” He added cruelly, knowing that would hit a nerve.

 

The vein on DJ’s temple jumped, as he tried to compose himself.

 

“What actually happened?” He asked, all pleasantries left his tone.

 

“Your bloodwhore here, lost control of her emotions and attacked my progeny. All because I refused to turn her all those years ago.” He walked around the body and stood in front of the man. “You can check the footage to confirm.” Kylo bumped his shoulder as he passed him and walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you think is going on in there?” Rey asked Finn, when they took their seats in a booth near the dance floor. She was worried about Kylo and regretting leaving him behind all alone. Which was stupid because he was a century old vampire, and she was just a newborn.

 

Finn passed her a drink and shrugged, “Dunno. What exactly went down in that room?”

 

Rey recounted the whole incident and Finn managed to look very serious. “Well any emotion can be dangerous if not kept in check. The girl wanted him to turn her, like many others.”

 

“But why?”

 

“He is the blood of Anakin Skywalker. Most vampires in existence right now came from his bloodline, because he purged almost all other bloodlines before his. So the oldest ones in existence are his direct progenies. But Kylo is own blood and heir.”

 

Rey huffed in impatience, “I know all that. I have studied the history. But what is the significance?”

 

“Well your power comes from your maker and his blood. Older generation means more potent blood. So being turned by someone like DJ or of his generation means you are more powerful than most nightwalkers.”

 

“So being turned by Kylo-” Rey started.

 

“Who is a direct descendent of our ancestor.” He finished her thought with a pointed look. “He turned down a lot of people over the years. Many of them later received the dark gift. So there bound to be a lot of resentment there.”

 

That terrified Rey. She presumed he stayed away from everything so it didn't affect him. But as it seem doing nothing could still get you enemies.

 

Finn sensing her distress tried to reassure her.

 

“Kylo has the amnesty. So no vampire can touch him without breaking a blood oath their ancestors made to Anakin Skywalker. He is practically untouchable. It’s stupid to go up against him,” Finn said, downing his drink in one go.

 

She was trying to wrap her head around it. Rey did bait that woman and honestly she didn’t even feel bad about what happened to her. The irritation she felt at her insinuation was still grating at her.

 

Rey never felt possessive about anything or anyone in her life. _But Kylo was_ _hers_. And she would break anyone in two if they try to stake any kind of claim on him.

 

She shook herself out of the dangerous thought. What was that all about? That couldn’t be normal. But she knew that was exactly how she felt, and she was certain that wasn’t going to change anytime soon.

 

She felt his presence before he even touched her shoulder. Rey saw Finn standing up.

 

“I will leave you guys to… talk.” Finn excused himself.

 

Kylo slipped into the seat beside her, already taking her arm in his hand and checking the wound.

 

“Does it hurt?” He asked not meeting her gaze.

 

“Actually I forgot I even got it.” She tried to brush it off giving him a faint smile, trying to pull her arm away. But he wasn’t willing to let go.

 

“But you shouldn’t have gotten hurt. I should’ve been more careful.” He muttered under his breath.

 

Rey brush the strand of hair that fell upon his eyes, before cupping his face and made him look at her.

 

“I’m fine. It’s healing.”

 

“Not fast enough.” He said as he bit into his own palm and tore the flesh open. Rey gasped but then realized what he was trying to do. He squeezed his hand and drops of blood dribbled into her wound and just like magic, her wound started knitting together.

 

“I shouldn’t have baited her,” Rey admitted.

 

“You didn’t lie. And you don’t have to feel sorry for your actions,” he declared.

 

“And there was nothing between-” He started, but Rey pulled him to a kiss, and shutting him up.

 

“I don’t need to know,” she told him, against his lips.

 

“But there was nothing. I drank from her once, the first time this place became operational. I felt much the same as you did tonight and I never came here to feed again,” he mumbled.

 

“I understand. And Finn filled me up on the details. So you don’t have to explain.”

 

“Okay,” Kylo nodded. Rey couldn’t help but wonder how this person could turn into the beast she saw back there. Not that it mattered to her. She adored the man and the beast equally.

 

“So, shall we leave?” he asked, already getting up on his feet.

 

He extended a hand for her to take and pulled her up from her seat.

 

“Yeah. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is called the prince for a reason. And you don't wanna mess with the power couple lol.
> 
> I love writing possessive Rey.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts or questions about the chapter or the AU in general.
> 
> As always thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, the possibility of keeping it a secret was out of the window. He looked down at the girl walking beside him, her steps always meeting his. She never lagged behind. Her fury was something to behold and the awe she inspired could not be hidden behind obscurity.
> 
>  
> 
> Besides no one will dare to touch his progeny. And after the display he put out tonight anyone with any idea would think twice before acting on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long hiatus. I moved, at first it was the preparation, now it's the jet lag. I can't concentrate on anything let along writing. This chapter was the first breakthrough. I hope I can keep it up.
> 
> Rey in this chapter is a little too extra. But then again that's been her from the beginning.
> 
> Hope you like it.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo felt on the edge as he walked Rey out of the club. As if all the energy drained from his body, but he was trying to be strong and not spook Rey. She was a little shaken and even though she was trying to put up a good show, Kylo could feel her trepidation in the connection as he lead her out of the club to the parking lot.

 

He couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of the attention they were getting. By now the whole club probably learned about his little incident. There were more than a few people nearby when it went down. Not to mention the mortal boy who witnessed it all, probably was too eager to run his mouth. Hence the whole club knew about it and were giving him looks that ranged from curiosity to outright fear.

 

Fear was never a bad reaction, that meant they'd leave him be. But curiosity was deadly, especially because he wanted to maintain discretion, when it came to the matter of Rey. With the clan and the council, both after her; it was the wise thing to do.

 

Oh well, the possibility of keeping it a secret was out of the window. He looked down at the girl walking beside him, her steps always meeting his. She never lagged behind. Her fury was something to behold and the awe she inspired could not be hidden behind obscurity.

 

Besides no one will dare to touch _his progeny._ And after the display he put out tonight anyone with any idea would think twice before acting on them.

 

He drove them in silence. Then he held her hand as they rode up the elevator, but not before gathering prying looks from his curious neighbors. He lived alone and never had company. Not to mention maintained odd hours and interacted with no one. That was bound to draw attention. So seeing him with his beautiful companion would surely raise questions in the inquisitive minds.

 

As they walked down the corridor, Rey went ahead and started scanning her palm to open the door. They'd put it in the system right before leaving for the den. And she was excited about it. Kylo could tell from her wide eyed enthusiasm when he explained the mechanics, that she was fond of technologies.

 

When the bolts clicked open he saw a small smile tugging at her lips as she concentrated on the miniscule changes in the system.

 

The door swung open and they stepped inside. Rey grabbed his hand and headed straight for the bedroom. Once there she pushed him on the bed, not too gently, ripped his shirt open. Kylo looked up at her in shock. But there was no hint of playfulness or mischief in her expression. It was a meticulous action, as she took his shirt off and dropped it on the bed.

 

Kylo realized belatedly that this wasn't an amorous gesture. But it was too late as his blood had already started to rush south at her handling of him. Rey dropped to her knees between his legs and pulled his shoes off. He realized there was blood on his boots as well as it smeared on her palms as she took them off. Rey tossed the shoes aside wiping her hands on his thighs before clutching his belt. Eyes still peeled at her task, she carefully undid his pants and shoved them down his thighs, pulling them off entirely before standing up between his legs.

 

Mesmerized as he was, Kylo could only follow her movement. She looked down at him, there was no hint of emotion in her expression and she'd managed to close off the connection so he couldn't tell what she was feeling either. But the intensity of her gaze made him swallow hard.

 

Rey leaned down and brushed her lips against his in a ghost of a kiss, before pulling away and stepping back.

 

“Go take a shower,” she commanded in a calculated tone.

 

Kylo hastily got up, not willing to upset her more than she already was. And he knew she was upset, or else she wouldn't have shut him out so entirely. He scrambled to the ensuite, shutting the door behind him. Kylo wasn't sure what was bothering her but it had something to do with him, and that he was sure of.

 

He knew putting some space between them was the best course of action at the moment. Stepping into the shower, he started doing what she asked him to do while his mind still tried to figure out how to pacify her simmering temper.

 

* * *

 

Kylo pulled on a sweatshirt and a loose pair of pajama bottoms. He noticed his bloody clothes were gone and the door to the bedroom was tightly shut. He briefly wondered if he should leave her alone and let her work her emotions out. But thought against it when he sensed something was burning on the other side of the door, followed by the distinct smell of smoke.

 

 _What was she up to?_ Kylo wondered. He silently opened the door, not wanting to startle her at whatever she was doing.

 

Rey was standing in front of his fireplace. Her legs were spread and hand clasped behind her back, in a traditional hunter stance. An empty scotch glass clutched in her hands, he could smell the hint of blood in it. She was looking down at the flame and there was something else burning on top of the logs.

 

Kylo stalked forward, and saw her shoulder tensing as he got closer but she relaxed once he placed his hand on her waist. Rey subsequently leaned back into his chest as he encircled his arms around her torso.

 

Resting his chin on her shoulder he peered down at the hearth. He realized with a start it was his boots from earlier that was thrown into the flame, along with his shirt and his pants if he looked closely.

 

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” he asked, genuinely curious and a little afraid.

 

“Cleaning,” she said in a gleeful tone, turning to face him in his embrace.

 

Kylo looked into her eyes they weren't devoid of emotion anymore.The empty gaze was replaced by something mischievous with a hint of ferality. She dropped the glass on the rug, it landed with a thump, before looping her arms around his neck.

 

Rey pulling him down for a shearing kiss, then pushing him back not too gently. The back of his knees hit the armchair by the fireplace and Kylo sat down on it heavily. Looking up at his progeny with reverence Kylo noticed she had taken off her jacket and shirt. She was wearing a black tank top and her belt was off with the buttons of her pants undone. She followed his line of sight and smirked, as she pushed her pants down and shimmied out of them.

 

By now he was painfully hard and didn't even bother with hiding it. He leaned back and spread his legs apart, his heart beating fast in anticipation.

 

Rey climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and placing her hand to his shoulders. She started kissing his neck and up his throat before hovering her lips over the shell of his ear.

 

“I'm glad you took off your jacket before, I am fond of that one,” she giggled before adding, “Wouldn't want to burn that one now.”

 

“Care to enlighten me as to why you are burning my wardrobe?” Kylo managed to croak out, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze.

 

“Why do you think?” she asked, looking from under her lashes, her fingers playing with the strings of his hoodie.

 

Kylo tried to feel her through the connection. He had a hunch but he didn't want to assume anything. The connection was open and she was letting him in.

 

Then he felt it--her anger and irritation at the insinuation Calista made. And she wanted to purge his skin of _her_ blood. The intensity of her emotions should have been frightening. Instead Kylo reveled in it. Because he felt much the same. If situations were reversed Kylo knew he wouldn't have fared any better.

 

“Don't be afraid, I feel it too,” he whispered to her before bringing her lips down to meet his. They kissed for a while before Rey pulled away. She took off his sweatshirt in one swift motion, managed not to rip it off this time around. Then proceed to peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses, all the while rolling her hips against his erection.

 

Kylo felt his fangs shooting out when she playfully bit down on his left pectoral. He tried to retract them before she could notice but she was too fast for him.

 

“Don't,” she warned. “I know you are thirsty.”

 

Kylo could only follow her movement as she got up on her knees and took off her tank top. Her naked breasts jiggled slightly at the movement and Kylo was transfixed by it. Her nipples pebbled under his heavy gaze.

 

“Come here,” she urged, pulling him to her by the back of his neck.

 

Kylo obliged happily, opening his mouth and biting into the fleshy part right above her nipple. He heard her moan as she threw her head back.

 

Soon warm blood filled his mouth and he gulped down greedily. It was more erotic than about sustenance but it sated his thirst all the same. After a while he pulled away from her left breast and bit into the right one. Rey was carding her fingers through his hair and was making a soft cooing sound that could only work as a turn on.

 

His hips bucked up against her butt on its own violation and he heard her chuckle into his hair.

 

“Someone's very excited,” she quipped, making him groan against her breast. He didn't appreciate the tease. He grabbed her ass and abruptly stood up, startling her as she hurriedly wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

Kylo walked them back to the bedroom. As he passed the bed and heard her query, “Where are you going?”

 

He walked up to the window seat and softly deposited her on the padded platform. It only took her a second to catch up and she was on her knees. Biting her lips she gave him one of her innocent smiles.

 

Kylo was always mesmerized by her change of mood. She would go from assertive and demanding to docile and playful in moments. It gave him whiplash, but he wasn't complaining. Both moods turned him on equally.

 

He reached down and kissed her lips softly before lifting her up by her waist and turning her around, so she was facing the window. She yelped in surprise before looking over her shoulder and smiling at him.

 

Kylo ran his hand down her spine and softly pushed her down so she was resting on her hands and knees. He traced the curve of her back before hooking his fingers into the band of her plain cotton panties. He pulled them down her thighs revealing her peachy ass. Then he started palming the soft globes imagining how it would feel like to sink his fangs into them.

 

 _Maybe later._ He mused.

 

Rey moaned and pushed back against him. His little fury was way too impatient, and didn't appreciate the teasing.

 

He pushed his sleep pants down and took himself in his hand. He rubbed the leaking head along her slit, and felt a shiver run down his spine at the contact. Under his touch Rey shuddered as well.

 

Kylo couldn't hold back anymore. In one long push he buried himself to hilt in her velvety warmth. He could see stars behind his closed lids.

 

She was so impossibly tight and the new angle made it even more delicious.

 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” he asked after letting her adjust.

 

She nodded her head, he saw her reflection on the window pane. She had her eyes closed,her expression was that of pure bliss.

 

Catching his own breath Kylo started to push in.

 

“I don't think I will ever get over being inside of you, Rey,” he gritted out as he picked up his pace.

 

“Ah,” she gasped as his hand snaked down and started fondling her breasts. He tweaked her nipples taking them between his thumb and forefinger.

 

“Do you like it when I play with your tits?” He whispered into her ears leaning forward.

 

Rey turned her head and kissed his jaw. “Yes, I love it.” She moaned against his skin. Then she mumbled something incoherent.

 

“What was that?” Kylo asked.

 

“Faster,” she gasped then added, “Please.. Kylo.”

 

“As you wish.” He smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before standing up. He grabbed her waist and started moving in an unforgettable speed.

 

“Mmm,” Rey moaned, as he changed his angle and felt himself brushing against the rough patch of skin deep inside her. “Right there.”

 

Kylo smirked before bracing his leg on the platform, trying to hit the same spot. Her pussy was convulsing around his cock, squeezing deliciously.

 

“You can let go now, love.” He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder blade. “I will catch you.” He added before biting down on fleshy part where her neck met her shoulder.

 

Rey’s arms buckled and she staggered forward, but Kylo had his arms wrapped around her torso and didn't let her fall like he promised.

 

“I've got you. I've got you,” Kylo whispered.

 

Her walls clenched around him and a silent cry escaped her pretty pink lips, as she came with his cock buried deep inside her.

 

The intensity of her orgasm triggered his own, and Kylo pulled her up on her knees. Her back hitting his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closer to his chest.

 

He found himself chanting her name into her back as they ride out the waves of pleasure together, with the city light illuminating them in darkness.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wifey... for her constant encouragement, that helped me get back to writing again. Please check out her new Vampire Reylo AU : [Sanguine Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12264723/chapters/27872448) if you want more bloody reylo deliciousness ;-)
> 
> And my beta nori, who keeps this au from sounding like trash. Lol.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. I'm a little worried if anyone is even reading this story any more. Lol I'm paranoid, can't help it.
> 
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you for my speedster beta Nori. ♡
> 
> And my lovely sounding board @1captainswan1
> 
> My tumblr: [@Shwtlee4Reylo](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi!
> 
> ~merci~


End file.
